White Wings
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: Issei was 6 when his parents were murdered by fallen angels, after successfully escaping when they chase him he meets the angel Gabriel. Ddraig who Issei awoke a year before asks Gabriel to reincarnate Issei into an angel and look after him. she agrees and Issei becomes her Joker. Angel Issei / Powerful / Non-Perverted / Still the Red Dragon Emperor. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting An Angel

**A.N. [This is a new story, I decided to try a new direction instead of Issei becoming a devil he becomes and angel. Also he has already awoken the Boosted Gear. Remember to Review after you finish reading this and tell me if I should continue the story or not]**

Note:

" Talking "

' _Thoughts '_

 _ **( Ddraig speaking inside )**_ In Issei's mind

 **( Ddraig speaking out loud )**

 **White Wings**

 _ **Chapter 1 – Meeting An Angel**_

A 6-year-old Issei was downstairs in his father's study colouring in one of his books when a green circular glow appeared on the top of his left hand. Looking down Issei smiled. "Hey Ddraig, is something wrong?" Issei asked innocently to the dragon in his arm. _**(Issei, I sense 3 fallen angels approaching, and they have a strong killing intent)**_ Ddraig spoke to Issei whose eyes widened. Issei slowly stood up and walked until he was beside the staircase. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ "COMING" Issei's mother called walking towards the door, she hadn't noticed Issei standing close by. Issei's mother Renee opened the door slightly so she could see who it was.

"Yes how may I help you" Renee asked the figures outside. Issei quickly opened the door that was below the staircase where a storage room was, he got inside and closed the door enough so that it was only a gap he could see though but couldn't be seen. Renee opened the door wider, because of this Issei was able to see who was outside. There were 3 men, they were all dressed in black clothing with long coats on. One of them stepped forward "We have come for Issei Hyoudou" the man spoke darkly.

Renee looked at the men sensing something wrong. "What do you want to see him about, has he done something wrong?" Renee asked concerned. "Honey is there something wrong?" A male voice spoke, coming out from the kitchen was Issei's father Ryou holding a cloth in his hand. "Oh who might you be?" Ryou asked the men who you could see were getting annoyed. "They said that they are here for Issei, do know what this could be about?" Renee asked her husband who shook his head. Ryou looked back up at the men _'Something is very wrong here'_ Ryou thought watching as the men were shifting in annoyance. "If you could tell us what this about, perhaps we could deal with it" Ryou asked the men where the leader growled slightly. "This is taking too long" the leader said pushing forward into the house along with the other two.

"HEY! You can't just barge in here uninvited" Renee yelled as the last man closed the door. "FIND THE BOY!" the leader yelled to one of the men who nodded. "WHAT ARE DOING?!" Ryou yelled at the men who just glared back. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Renee yelled to the men who just smirked. "We don't have time for this" one of the men said. _**Stab**_. Renee looked down and sticking through her body was a lightspear. Lifting her head slowly she noticed that all of the men had wings coming from their backs, black feathered wings. Coughing up some blood the man pulled the lightspear out making Renee fall to the ground dead. "RENEE!" Ryou screamed quickly rushing to his wife but just as he was about to reach her another one of the fallen angels stabbed him in the head making him land beside his dead wife.

"Now that that's out of the way let's get that kid, he's still here somewhere" the leader said and the men nodded. Issei had covered his hands over his mouth so he wouldn't scream or make a sound when he saw his parents get killed but that didn't stop the tears running down his face. "He's not down here, better check upstairs" one of them said. Since Issei was under the staircase he heard when three sets of footsteps went up and to the first floor. Issei peered through the gap again noticing that there was no one inside the lounge and had a clear path to the front door.

 _ **(Partner, I have created a barrier so it would hide our presence but you have to get out now before they come back)**_ Ddraig spoke to Issei who was still in tears. _'But I can't leave my parents'_ Issei spoke back to Ddraig who just growled _**(It's too late for them, and it will be for you as well if you don't move NOW!)**_ Ddraig responded. Issei nodded wiping his face as he slowly opened the door as too not make a noise he could hear the talking of the fallen angels upstairs so he ran towards the front door. He was silent the whole way when he made it outside. _'Ddraig where should I go?'_ Issei asked as he ran along the sidewalk towards the center of the town _._ _ **(Anywhere, just far from here)**_ Ddraig responded.

 **~o~O~o~**

Looking back for a moment Issei noticed that one of the fallen angels had walked out the front door when he turned to face him "HEY THERE HE GOES!" the fallen angel yelled and started running after Issei with the others behind him. Issei already had some distance between them but they were catching up fast. Issei made it to the middle of town when he ducked into one of the alleys near the shops which were covered from the top. Quickly hiding between two bins with another in front of him he hid from the fallen angels who he heard running past.

"Where did he go?" Issei could hear them talking between themselves. "I don't know, that little shit got away, but he will have to go back to his house sooner or later, we'll wait for him there" Issei recognised that voice as the leaders. "True, he is still a child" another said with a bit of laughter in his voice. "Come on let's go" the leader said and started walking away. _**(They are gone now partner)**_ Ddraig said to Issei who released the breath he was holding. The tears started running down his face now as his soft whimpers came out. After for what seemed like hours Issei wiped his face and got out from behind the bins. _'I don't know where to go, they are at my house and if I go back I'll end up like my parents'_ just remembering that the tears came down again.

Issei walked slowly keeping in the back routes until he came upon the park where he was playing in the morning. He always played alone though, he didn't have any friends **[A.N. In this Issei never met Irina]** and now no parents. Looking up he could see that the sun was beginning to set and would be dark in while. Issei decided to sit under one of the trees but still hidden from view in case they tried to look for him again. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them burying his face in between them and whimpered softly.

"Why did this have to happen. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Did I do something to deserve something like this, if I did please tell me what, why did you have to leave me all alone" Issei whispered softly as he cried. Issei heard footstep coming towards him and he quickly moved back away from them. _'Are they back?'_ Issei thought as he moved further back. _**(No, it isn't a fallen angel)**_ Ddraig spoke to Issei who slowly turned peered from behind the tree. _'Then what is it?'_ Issei asked Ddraig who chuckled slightly _**(An Angel)**_ he said as the walking stopped. Issei slowly turned around as he saw a person's feet, he moved his gaze upwards making his eyes widen in the process.

"An Angel" Issei whispered looking at the figure. Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman with golden hair reaching down to her hips with her bangs covering her forehead while curving inwards slightly while the rest of it hung loose. She was dressed in a pure white dress reaching down to her ankles, it showed off her figure but not in an inappropriate way. Her chest was completely covered as the material reached just below her neck so no cleavage was showing, but you could still see that she had large breast behind the material. Around her waist was a golden band wrapped around it. She also wore simple white sandals covering her feet.

The woman slowly crouched down so she was at Issei's level. She gave Issei a gentle smile that calmed Issei's heart "Come on, I won't hurt you" the woman spoke as she held her hand out to Issei who looked at the woman, in both awe and nervousness. "You promise" Issei said softly but the woman heard him and nodded her head slightly. "I promise" she said as Issei moved his shaking hand and placed it into hers. Once it was the woman stood up and slowly helped Issei stand up. "Are you really an angel?" Issei asked the woman who seemed shocked. "How did you know?" the woman asked Issei who lifted his left arm up slightly "Ddraig told me" Issei said making the woman's eyes widen.

"Come" the woman said as she started walking towards one of the benches in the park. Issei slowly followed after her until they were both sitting down looking at the sunset. "What is your name?" the woman asked Issei who smiled sadly "Issei. Issei Hyoudou" Issei replied turning to the woman "And you Ms Angel" Issei spoke to the woman who gave a laugh that was soothing like wind-chimes. "My name is Gabriel" the woman spoke making Issei turn his head to the side slightly. "But I thought the angel Gabriel was a man" Issei said making the angel laugh again. "Yes, humans tend to make that mistake often" Gabriel said seeing Issei's eyes slowly close then open again as if trying to fall asleep.

 **~o~O~o~**

"Here rest" Gabriel said to Issei who nodded closing his eyes. After a few minutes Gabriel lay the boy down to the side with his head on her lap as he slept. Looking down she noticed that the top of his left hand was glowing green. "You must be Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor correct" Gabriel asked as the light started to glow bright blinding her for a moment, when she opened her eyes on Issei's left arm was covered in a red gauntlet. **(Yes I am Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Gabriel one of the four Seraph's of heaven)** Ddraig spoke out loud to Gabriel who smiled.

"I must say that for someone so young to have awoken you is incredible. I saw what happened to him from heaven, however there is nothing that can change it" Gabriel asked Ddraig who sighed **(Indeed, this boy is special, so I have a request to ask of you)** Ddraig asked Gabriel who looked stunned at the statement. "Yes" she replied seeing the gauntlet shine bright again **(This boy has great potential in mastering the Boosted Gear. Since he no longer has any family and no other relatives could you please take him in)** Ddraig asked surprising Gabriel "Are you asking for me to reincarnate him as an angel?" Gabriel asked Ddraig. **(Yes, I don't believe that he would refuse, I know him better than anyone and I think he would jump at the chance. So I am asking if you can please accept him to be one of your Saints)** Ddraig asked humbly.

' _I would love to have someone like this boy with me, but I don't care about his Sacred Gear, there is something about him'_ Gabriel thought as she watched Issei's sleeping face and brushed a few stray pieces of hair out of his face. _'Yes, I think I will accept him with me'_ she decided. "I will do it, but not only because you asked but because I believe he will make a difference" Gabriel said to Ddraig who chuckled softly. **(You have my gratitude Lady Gabriel)** Ddraig responded as the red gauntlet vanished from Issei's arm. Gabriel raised her hand and a small set of cards appeared with the heart suit on them.

' _What card should I use'_ Gabriel thought as she looked through her cards. Suddenly one of her cards started to glow golden and lift from the set in her hand. When the light disappeared the face of the card appeared _'A Joker'_ Gabriel thought stunned but then smiled down at Issei _'He really is a special boy, to have such a pure heart'_ Gabriel thought as she made her other cards vanish so only the Joker card was left.

Gabriel took the card and placed it on Issei's forehead with her hand above it. "I, Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraph's that are the guardians of the Throne of Heaven, request if wished for Issei Hyoudou to become my Joker, my Brave Saint" Gabriel said **[A.N. What I decided is that for a person to become reincarnated as an angel they must have the person's permission]** The Joker card on Issei's forehead started to glow golden again this time shifting so it became a golden dust then entered Issei's body. Looking closer Gabriel saw that Issei's hair was already starting to turn blond like hers. _'Wow, it is so powerful. By the end of the day I suspect he will have full blond hair and blue eyes just like mine. But even so his magic reserves are enormous compared to what it should be'_ Gabriel thought as she lifted Issei so she was carrying him.

 **~o~O~o~**

Creating a golden magic circle Gabriel stepped inside transporting herself to Heaven. When she arrived she was standing on a stone path, all around were white buildings with gold roofs and embellishments decorating them. As she walked to the main building which had large golden doors with image engravings on it many angels greeted her. Many whispered on who she was holding in her arms but she ignored them and continued until she was at the main hall at the elevator. As she goes inside she presses the button 6 heading towards Zebel where Michael and the other Seraphs usually were.

Once she entered she walked into the large hall. "Gabriel, you're back" looking up Gabriel saw her brother the Archangel Michael, he was also the current leader of heaven since God had died. "Yes I have returned" Gabriel said to Michael as he approached "And who is this boy you are carrying?" Michael asked her as he looked at Issei. _'I sense very strong power coming from him'_ Michael thought watching as Gabriel smiled down at the boy. "This is Issei Hyoudou, he is my new Joker, and he also the current Sekiryutei" Gabriel explained and Michael's eyes widened. _'This boy is the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor'_ "Wow, I never expected this, well anyway I would like to speak to him when he awakens, you can put him in one of the rooms and someone can call you when he wakes" Michael explained and Gabriel frowned.

"Absolutely NOT! He shall be in my room and I will wait with him until he wakes up" Gabriel said and started walking towards the living quarters of the Zebel. "But… but… WAIT GABRIEL!" Michael screamed after her following behind her. "He is a child Michael, I will come to you with him once he wakes up, if you really need my I will be in my room with **MY** joker" Gabriel said not bothering to face her brother. Michael just stood where he was defeated when he heard laughter behind him. Standing behind him were his two brothers Uriel and Raphael. Michael just shook his head and walked off. "Looks like Gabriel still has him wrapped around her finger" Uriel said to Raphael who just laughed as the two walked off.

Once Gabriel reached her room she places Issei on the bed and covers him up with the blanket. "Please wake up soon" Gabriel whispered and kissed Issei on the forehead making him have a small smile in his sleep. Gabriel stood up and walked over to the bookshelf in the room picking out a good book to read while she watched over Issei. Once she did she sat down on one of the couches and waited until he woke up.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until The Next Chapter ~

* * *

I decided to go with something completely different, there aren't many stories where Issei becomes and angel so I decided to make one where he does. As I said in the beginning Issei has awoken the Boosted Gear. I know that when they reincarnate an angel that it mustn't be because they want something from the person, in this case Gabriel DOESN'T care that Issei has a Sacred Gear. She wants him for who he is.

Please Review once you finished reading this, tell me if you like the beginning of how they met, also if I should continue the story. I won't know if you don't tell me.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes And Introductions

**A.N. [New Chapter. Please remember to Review once you have read the chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

Note:

" Talking "

' _Thoughts '_

 _ **( Ddraig speaking inside )**_ In Issei's mind

 **( Ddraig speaking out loud )**

 **White Wings**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Changes And Introductions**_

 _Previously on White Wings_

 _Once Gabriel reached her room she places Issei on the bed and covers him up with the blanket. "Please wake up soon" Gabriel whispered and kissed Issei on the forehead making him have a small smile in his sleep. Gabriel stood up and walked over to the bookshelf in the room picking out a good book to read while she watched over Issei. Once she did she sat down on one of the couches and waited until he woke up._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Issei's Subconscious

Issei opened his eyes looking around. _'I remember this place'_ Issei thought happily as he searched. When his eyes landed on the figure his entire face brightened. There looking down at him was Ddraig, his yellow eyes watching him as he walked forward.

 **(Hello Partner)** Ddraig spoke to Issei who just smiled up at him.

"Hey Ddraig, it's been a while since I saw you like this" Issei said happily.

 **(Indeed it has. There is something I want to speak to you about)** Ddraig said to Issei who turned his head to the side slightly and nodded. **(After you fell asleep I asked the angel Gabriel to reincarnate you as an angel, I know that you have just lost a lot but I believed that it would be best for you. As for not asking you beforehand I apologise)** Ddraig spoke to Issei whose eyes widened.

"I'm an angel?" Issei asked in disbelief but when Ddraig nodded his head and Issei's smile grew wider. "That… is… AWESOME!" Issei yelled excitedly and started jumping around startling Ddraig for a moment at the outburst.

 **(You mean you are not upset)** Ddraig asked slightly surprised but didn't show it.

"Why would I be?" Issei asked innocently and Ddraig started to chuckle lightly.

 **(I want to know something, do you want revenge for your parents?"** Ddraig asked Issei who looked down at his feet. After a few minutes Issei shook his head from side to side.

"I don't think mom and dad would want me to do that. Besides since I'm an angel and if I do something bad then I won't be one anymore right" Issei asked and Ddraig smiled, if he could in his current state but he was happy.

 **(That is good to know)** Ddraig said taking a taking a sigh in relief. _**(Only he wouldn't want revenge even after everything he has seen. He really is a very strange host)**_ Ddraig thought as he watched Issei who was still looking down. **(I think you should wake up now, we can talk once you are finished with the others)** Ddraig said as his form started to vanish from view.

"Alright, see you later" Issei said happily as he closed his eyes.

End of Issei's Subconscious

 **~o~O~o~**

 **~ Heaven ~**

Issei eyes fluttered open and they slowly adjusted to the bright light. He sat up slowly and looked around. He was sitting on a soft bed with white sheets and pillows. _'I wonder where I am'_ Issei thought as he looked to the side where the couch was. On it Gabriel was looking down at a book and didn't seem to notice that Issei had woken up. Issei yawned making Gabriel looked up at him and her she gave him a warm smile. "Well it looks like someone is awake" she said as she stood up and walked over to the bed taking a seat on the bed facing him. "Hello Ms Angel" Issei said with a smile making Gabriel laugh. "Please Issei, call me Gabriel" she said and Issei smiled. "Ok Ms Gabriel" he said and Gabriel smiled. _'Well I suppose it's better than Ms Angel'_ she thought as she watched Issei look around.

"Where am I?" Issei asked. "Well right now you are in heaven Issei" Gabriel explained and Issei smiled happily. "So I really am an angel" he said surprising Gabriel. "How did you know?" she asked not expecting Issei to know already. "Oh Ddraig told me a just now" Issei said watching as Gabriel nodded. "Well that makes this a lot easier to explain, yes you are now an angel. We won't know your strength until we see my brother, but I will tell you that you are very special" Gabriel explained watching as Issei turned his head to the side slightly. "Really?" he asked and Gabriel nodded. "Yes, I think my brother would be able to explain it better than me, so would you like to meet him?" Gabriel asked watching Issei nod.

Standing up Gabriel helped Issei off the bed, when he looked down his clothes were covered in dirt while his feet had mud. Looking back to the bed he saw some brown marks on it making his eyes widen. "I'm sorry I made your bed dirty" Issei said bowing his head slightly. Gabriel looked at the bed and smiled. "It's alright, just watch" she said as she raised her hand. Issei watched as the stains started to fade away until it was completely new and the bed made. "Wow" Issei said in amazement. "Now I think we should get you cleaned and dressed" Gabriel said seeing the state Issei was in. He nodded his head in agreement.

After a few minutes Issei came out clean and wearing a long white shirt with white pants underneath. He looked up at Gabriel who smiled. "Here look at your hair" she said bringing a mirror. Issei's hair was now completely blonde with clear blue eyes. "What happened?" Issei asked and Gabriel smiled. "It's just shows that your becoming an angel, most of us have blond hair and either green or blue eyes" Gabriel explained putting the mirror away and taking Issei's hand. "Come let's go" she said and the two walked to the door heading towards the Zebel where Michael was waiting for them.

 **~o~O~o~**

The two walked along the corridors while Issei continued holding Gabriel's hand. Many angels greeted her while Issei decided to stay as hidden as possible behind Gabriel's legs. _'He must be very shy'_ Gabriel thought as they finally reached the hall where Michael was busy working with Uriel and Raphael at his sides. When Gabriel entered all three angels stood up. Michael was the first to walk up to her. "Gabriel, I see that he has woken up" Michael said looking at Issei who moved back behind Gabriel's legs with only the side of his face showing as he peeked at them. Gabriel looked down seeing Issei hiding and sighed. "It's alright Issei, this is my brother Michael" she explained and Issei slowly stepped out from behind her but stayed close.

"H-hello, I'm Issei Hyoudou. Very nice to meet you" Issei said with a small bow while his hands were at his sides. Michael smiled at Issei then bent down to his level as Issei lifted his head. "As am I, my name is Michael, I'm the current leader of heaven" Michael said and Issei nodded. "Now, come let's see" Michael said as he stood up and looked at Gabriel. She looked down at Issei who seemed confused. "Go stand in front of him" she said to Issei who nodded and walked forward until he was standing Michael who had moved back. "Now, I suppose that Gabriel told up that you are an angel" Michael asked and Issei shook his head. "Nope Ddraig told me" Issei said happily surprising Michael who looked up at Gabriel who nodded. "Well that simplifies things greatly" he said as he placed his hands on Issei's shoulders.

"Now I'm going to send some power to you so I can see your strength, I might feel a little strange but it won't hurt you" Michael explained and Issei nodded. The two closed their eyes as Michael started to glow a golden colour as he focused his power and pushed some of it into Issei. _'This boy really is powerful, he will need a lot of training to be able to control such power'_ Michael thought as he put some more power in so he could bring Issei's wings out. The whole room shone brightly making all the others close their eyes from the intensity. When the light finally died down and everyone opened their eyes, they all widened in shock.

Issei and Michael were standing in the same position as before, but coming from Issei's back were 10 large white angel wings. When Michael opened his eyes he smiled. _'He really is as special'_ he thought as Issei opened his eyes. Issei looked around when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. _'I have wings'_ he thought as he looked at the wings from his back. "Hey I have wings" he said happily then lifted his left arm "Ddraig, look I have wings" Issei said as the red gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm. As it did all the angels took a step back. Issei's wings had turned red as soon as the gauntlet appeared. "WOW!" Issei exclaimed happily as he jumped up and down.

 **(Indeed, it seems that because of my powers your wings would change colour)** Ddraig explained with chuckle. Issei looked to Gabriel who had a smile on her face with her hands clasped together.

"This is incredible" Michael finally spoke as he walked forward. "Issei can you make you sacred gear disappear for a moment" Michael asked and Issei nodded. After a few seconds the gauntlet vanished and Issei's wings turned back to their pure white. "I see it only changes then the gear is active" Michael said turning to the other two male angels who were grinning. "Well it looks like we have a new student" Raphael spoke looking at Issei who was confused. "Student" Issei asked turning his head to the side. "For training of course" Uriel said happily. Issei turned to Gabriel who was glaring at the other two angels. "He just got here, you should introduce yourselves before telling him something like that" Gabriel said to the two angels who nodded their heads.

The two walked towards Issei. On the left was a man who had ginger coloured hair which was tied in a low ponytail, he was dressed in golden armour with a red cape connected at the top. At his side was a sword with a red hilt that seemed to be glowing underneath the sheath. The man on the right had dark brown hair which reached down to his shoulders, he was dressed in red armour with golden plating, on his back were two spears with a shield. The two stood in front of Issei who wanted to hide behind Gabriel again. The man on the left bowed slightly. "My name is Uriel" he said then stood up letting the man on the right bow slightly "I'm Raphael" he said then stood up to look down at Issei who just nodded.

Michael looked at everyone and smiled "So how about we decide who would be training Issei with what, then afterwards we need to introduce him to everyone else" Michael explained seeing Gabriel nod along with the other two. The five walked to the table and took their seats. Michael at the head with Raphael to his left and Uriel at his right. To Raphael's left was Gabriel and then Issei's to hers. Once everyone was comfortable Michael leaned forward. "I think we should start training him from now, when I was checking him I noticed that his magic reserves are almost the same size as mine" Michael explained making everyone's except for Issei's eyes widen. "Incredible" Uriel muttered looking at Issei who was confused.

Uriel sighed "I guess I'll teach him how to use fire magic, and some archery if needed" Uriel said looking at the others who nodded. "What do you mean?" Issei asked Uriel who smiled. Raising his hand he created a ball of fire and started playing with it throwing it from side to side in his hands. "I could teach you something like this" he said and Issei's eyes widened. "COOL!" Issei exclaimed excitedly nodding his head. Raphael smirked "I'll teach him how to use a spear and also flying" Raphael said watching Issei as he turned to face him. "Will you show me how to fly really fast" Issei asked with anticipation in his eyes. Raphael laughed and nodded his head. "I guess that leaves me with teaching him the sword, and maybe some lightning magic" Michael said turning to Gabriel.

"Well you three can teach him how to fight, I'll make sure he can use healing and protection magic. I will also be the one who does his schooling, I don't want you three teaching him that stuff, you train his body I'll train his brain" Gabriel explained looking at her brother. "What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked Gabriel who raised an eyebrow. "It means that you three when it comes down to it prefer weapons not books" she said and the three nodded in defeat. "Besides I don't want him to be a battle maniac, he needs to be smart" she said huffing in annoyance as she remembered what her brothers were like when they were learning.

"Alright. Now we need to call everyone so we can introduce Issei to the others" Michael said standing up. Issei looked down nervously. "Do I have to do it right now?" he asked softly but they caught it. "Well, we can wait until you are ready, in the meantime maybe you can show him around and let him get familiar with everything" Michael said to Gabriel who nodded and Issei smiled thanking him. The others stood up while Gabriel took Issei's hand and the two headed towards the elevator so that she could show him where everything is.

 **~o~O~o~**

Issei and Gabriel walked together along the stone path. The two came to the ground floor, as Issei looked around he noticed that there were large golden gates at the far end, stone paths leading all over with floating islands most with buildings while others just covered in grass. Surrounding everything were clouds as far as the eyes could see, there were many angels flying above and others walking on the paths around them. Gabriel watched Issei as he observed everything and smiled. "Alright I'll explain how everything works" she said as the two walked along one of the paths.

"There is one thing I do need to tell you first" Gabriel said to Issei who looked up at her and nodded. "1000 years ago, God died" she said and Issei stopped in his tracks. "Really?" Issei asked and Gabriel nodded. "Yes, it was terrible, during the great war between the three factions he died along with many other angels. It was chaotic at first here, but when Michael was chosen to lead things started to get better. You see, heaven and angels rely on the beliefs and prayers of those on Earth. If they knew that God had died then heaven would no longer be able to survive and would perish, that is why very few actually know that he has died, those who were in the war know and most of the angels, but only higher ups in the other two factions know this" Gabriel explained to Issei who nodded. "I promise that I won't tell anyone" he said and Gabriel smiled. "Thank you" she said.

"Now, heaven is divided into Seven Heavens. The First Heaven is where low-level angels reside as well as some of the Brave Saints, also our defence for the front lines are there. The Second Heaven is where we watch the stars, we also keep angels that have sinned and are close to falling, we cleanse them so they are pure there. The Third Heaven is where all the souls of those who have died and are worthy go. The Fourth Heaven is my favourite, the Garden of Eden is there" Gabriel explained and Issei's eyes widened. "Really, so those trees from the bible are real" Issei said smiling and Gabriel laughed. "Yes it is, now anyway. Now the Fifth Heaven is where all our research institution is, also the Heavenly Armoury is, legendary weapons are there" Gabriel explained as they two decided to sit down on the grass.

"The Sixth Heaven is where we just were. It's also called The Zebel and that is where my brother's and I live, it is the core of heaven where many important meeting are also held. You have to have special permission to go there so it's mainly high-level and ultimate class-level angels only" Gabriel explained to Issei nodded as he looked down. "So does that mean I'm not allowed to go there anymore?" Issei asked and Gabriel shook her head. "Nope, since you are part of my family you will also be living there with me" Gabriel said and Issei's head shot up. "Thank you" he said as he hugged Gabriel. A few minutes later he let go and smiled up. "You said there were Seven Heavens, what is the Seventh one?" Issei asked making Gabriel smile.

"The Seventh Heaven is where the Sacred Gear System, and God System are. I'll explain what they do when we start the lessons. So what would you like to do?" Gabriel asked Issei who put his hand under his chin thinking. "Do you have anything to eat?" he finally asked and Gabriel smiled. "Of course" she said standing up and taking Issei's hand as the two walked towards the eating quarters. After the two ate Gabriel took Issei back to the Zebel where the others were waiting for them. "So, do you think it's alright if we introduce you now?" Michael asked Issei who looked up at Gabriel for her answer and she nodded. "Alright" Issei agreed and the other two Seraphs smiled. "Good, Raphael, could you call everyone to the ground floor" Michael asked Raphael who nodded.

 **~o~O~o~**

Ground Floor

An hour later all the angels in heaven and many of those that were on earth were gathered chatting amongst themselves. Most didn't know what it was about while others just stood quietly. When Michael noticed that everyone was there he stood up and the entire crowd went quiet. "I thank you for all coming at such short notice. But we have someone here that we wanted to introduce to you all" Michael said as he looked to the side. Issei was hiding behind Gabriel like before. "Come on Issei" Michael encouraged and Issei slowly stepped out from behind Gabriel and walked to Michael's side. "This is Issei Hyoudou, he is the newest angel that was reincarnated" Michael said and many of the angels gasped surprising Issei as he now jumped up and hid behind Michael's legs.

Gabriel noticed the nervousness and stepped forward. "When I went down to earth I found this boy. Issei has become my Joker" Gabriel said and more gasps were heard throughout the crowd. "He must be really powerful" "But he is so young" "What is that boy" where many of the whispers that the crowd spoke amongst themselves. Michael bent down to Issei "Show them your wings, just don't show them your Sacred Gear" Michael said and Issei nodded stepping out from behind Michael. Issei closed his eyes and his 10 white wings appeared from his back. Nearly all of the angels gaped in shock and others were startled. "Well, welcome to the family" Michael said Issei.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until The Next Chapter ~

* * *

I want to thank all those who reviews for the first chapter, I'm glad they were positive feedback. I haven't read the manga for Highschool DXD so I don't know if Raphael and Uriel where introduced, so their appearance is just what created from different sources.

For the next chapter I need for you to decide whether I should show the training of Issei or have those in flashbacks and goes straight to Kuoh Academy. He is only going there for a request, Rias and Sona will be introduced when he does go but it will be very different.

Please tell me what you want in a review, also if you liked this chapter and what you did about it. Hope I get good responses.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	3. Chapter 3 - School Starts

**A.N. [New Chapter. Please remember to Review once you have read the chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

Note:

" Talking "

' _Thoughts '_

 _ **( Ddraig speaking inside )**_ In Issei's mind

 **( Ddraig speaking out loud )**

 **White Wings**

 _ **Chapter 3 – School Starts**_

 _Previously on White Wings_

 _Gabriel noticed the nervousness and stepped forward. "When I went down to earth I found this boy. Issei has become my Joker" Gabriel said and more gasps were heard throughout the crowd. "He must be really powerful" "But he is so young" "What is that boy" where many of the whispers that the crowd spoke amongst themselves. Michael bent down to Issei "Show them your wings, just don't show them your Sacred Gear" Michael said and Issei nodded stepping out from behind Michael. Issei closed his eyes and his 10 white wings appeared from his back. Nearly all of the angels gaped in shock and others were startled. "Well, welcome to the family" Michael said Issei._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Kuoh Academy

Issei stood looking at the school building in front of him and sighed. _'There are quite a few devils here, just like Michael said'_ Issei thought as he closed his eyes and took his headphones off hanging them around his neck as usual. He then looked to the side seeing his fellow Joker and friend Dulio standing there with a packet of chips in his hand happily eating. "Let's go" Issei said and Dulio nodded as the two started walking to the main building. The students all turned to face them while whispering amongst each other. The girls where either talking about their looks or how cool they seemed while the boys were all cursing them to die. _'I really hope it won't always be like this'_ Issei hoped as the pair walked into the building.

 **~o~O~o~**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Issei and Dulio stood in front of Michael who was beside the other Archangels. "We have a job for the two of you" Michael finally spoke surprising the two Jokers who nodded. "We need you two to go down to Earth and report on the actions of the fallen angels and devils in Kuoh Town. Normally we wouldn't interfere with something like this but it was a request from Azazel" Michael explained seeing the two teenagers look at him. "So why does this require both of us, I mean Issei could handle this by himself" Dulio commented looking at Issei who just shook his head. "Well, I thought it would be good for the two of you" Michael spoke seeing the two finally nod in agreement. "Also, I have enrolled you in a school there, there are also a lot of devils there so you need to be careful" Michael said smiling watching as both Jokers groaned in annoyance._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **~o~O~o~**

The two walked to the reception where a woman with short brown hair was working behind the desk. "Excuse me" Issei spoke seeing the woman look up. "Are you the two new students?" the woman asked and Issei nodded where Dulio just grunted. "I'll tell the headmistress you two can take a seat" the woman spoke and stood up walking down the corridor where it looked the offices were for the staff. The two took their seats. _**RING. RING**_. The school bell rang and all the students that were waiting outside walked into the building heading towards their classrooms. Many looked at the two the girls smiling and blushing with glares from the boys. The clicking of heels was heard and the receptionist along with another woman came around.

The woman dressed in a long black skirt with a white blouse and black jacket. She had brown hair reaching her lower shoulders and violet eyes, she also held a few files in her hands. "Ah, you must be the new boys, come follow me" the woman spoke and started walking away. Issei and Dulio stood up quickly following after her. Once they reached the office and closed the door behind them the headmistress turned to face them. "I'm Venelana Gremory, the headmistress of Kuoh Academy" the woman spoke shaking both of their hands.

Issei noticed that she sent some of her power into each of them _'They seem normal but they both possess a Sacred Gear'_ Venelana thought as she walked over to her desk and took her seat behind it. "Can I please have your papers" she asked and Issei grabbed the two folders that were in his bag and handed them to her. _'She was checking to see if we are human, good thing we concealed them'_ Issei thought with a sigh of relief them looked over to Dulio who was looking at the ceiling absentmindedly.

' _Issei and Dulio Hyoudou, they both have exceptional academic results'_ Venelana thought looking at the two. _'Well it seems like everything is in order'_ she thought standing up snapping Dulio out of his daydream while Issei just nodded. "Everything is fine. Welcome of Kuoh Academy, Leah will give you your school schedules" Venelana said pointed to the door. The two bowed thanking her then left the room closing the door behind them. Venelana sat back down at her desk and sighed _'I bet those two are going to have trouble with all the girls'_ Venelana thought with a small smile and chuckle.

 **~o~O~o~**

Issei and Dulio got their schedules from Leah, who was the receptionist and headed towards their new classroom. Class had already started so all the doors were already closed. Finally reaching class 2-B since they were both second year students. "Please don't do anything stupid" Issei said to Dulio who just nodded. "I'll try" he replied making Issei sigh. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Issei knocked on the classroom door. "Come in" a male voice was heard and Issei opened the door. The two walked inside looking at the teacher who was a man with black hair in a suit. "Ah, you two must be the new students" the man said and the two angels nodded. "I'm Mr Taisho" the teacher introduced himself.

The two turned to face the class watching the students. "Please introduce yourselves" Mr Taisho said and the two angels nodded. Issei was bowed first "I'm Issei Hyoudou, hope we can be friends" Issei said standing straight. He looked to Dulio who was just standing there so he nudged him with his elbow. "Oh right, I'm Dulio Hyoudou" Dulio said making Issei sigh. _'Well I suppose it's better than just saying hello'_ Issei thought turning to Mr Taisho who just nodded. "Alright, any questions?" Mr Taisho asked the class and all the students put up their hands.

Mr Taisho pointed to one of the girls. "Do either of you have a girlfriend?" she asked and some of the girls put their hands back down. Issei and Dulio looked at each other then back to the class. "Nope" Issei said, "No" Dulio said and many of the girls squealed in excitement while the boys cursed under their breath. "Alright, calm down. Next question" Mr Taisho said to the class who quieted down and another girl spoke up. "Are you looking for a girlfriend?" she asked and all the girls leaned forward. "No" both Issei and Dulio replied at the same time making the girls whine disappointed. Suddenly one of the male students stood up, he had black hair and glasses. "WHY ARE YOU PRETTY BOYS HERE?!" the boy yelled out making all the girls glare at him.

"We were told to come to this classroom" Issei replied not noticing the implication of the question. "MOTOHAMA! SIT DOWN!" Mr Taisho yelled making Motohama sit back down pushing his glasses up his nose. Many of the girls giggled at Issei's comment and whispered amongst themselves. Mr Taisho raised his hand "Alright quiet down, that's enough questions. You can take the seats near the window" Mr Taisho said and the two nodded. At the back of the class were two seats near at the window. When the two got seated Issei took the seat closer to the board while Dulio took the seat behind Issei. All the girls were looking at the two but the both ignored them.

 **~o~O~o~**

Lunch Break

 _ **RING. RING.**_ The school bell rang signalling the lunch break. The two angels were about to leave when the girls surrounded both of the tables. "Where do you guys live?" "Can I have your number?" "So you're brothers right?" the questions from the girls continued making both boys uncomfortable. Issei looked over to Dulio who seemed to be having the same problem. "Help me" Issei whispered to Dulio who nodded. "OH LOOK SOMEONE FAMOUS!" Dulio shouted as he pointed at the door. All the students looked there while Issei and Dulio grabbed their bags and jumped out of the window running away from the girls. When girls turned around noticing they were gone they complained.

Issei and Dulio were hiding beside an old building breathing hard. "Are they all like that?" Issei asked Dulio who just shrugged leaning against the wall. "I sure hope not" he muttered when both of their eyes shot open. _'Devils'_ they both thought at the same time and looked up. There above them was a female student with crimson hair and blue eyes looking down at them. As they looked another student came up standing beside her, she had black hair tied in an orange ribbon. When she looked down at the two she blushed slightly along with the red head. Issei and Dulio took turned away and started walking back towards the main school building since lunch would be finished soon.

 **~o~O~o~**

Occult Research Clubroom

A crimson haired student watched as Issei and Dulio walked away without even giving her a reaction when they saw her. "Rias is something wrong?" Rias turned around to look at the other student beside her. "Akeno, who were those two?" Rias asked making Akeno look out the window at the two blonde hair students. "Ah yes, I believe that those are the two new students. Issei and Dulio Hyoudou if I remember correctly" Akeno said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "They are both human but I sense a Sacred Gear coming from both of them" Rias said thinking for a bit and turned back to Akeno. "Ask Koneko to watch them, I want to make sure" Rias said and Akeno nodded. _'Perhaps they could help me'_ Rias thought watching the retreating forms of the two angels.

 **~o~O~o~**

After School

 _ **RING. RING.**_ The final school bell rang and the students started filtering out the school, some going home while other going to their afterschool clubs. Issei and Dulio walked towards the main gate after they got rid of the girls asking constant questions. _'We're being followed'_ Issei thought as the two were crossing over a bridge when they paused _'Fallen Angels'_ they both thought at the same time and turned around. Standing behind them were two girls dressed in school uniforms. The one on the left had blue hair while the one of the right had black hair. "Um, are you Issei and Dulio Hyoudou" the girl with black hair asked nervously but they could both tell they were acting. "Yeah" Dulio said and Issei nodded.

"Well, we were wondering if you would go out with us" the black haired girl said bowing along with blue haired girl. Issei and Dulio looked at the two then back to each other and back again. "No" they both said at the same time and turned away walking back to their house. Both girls were startled by their reply and took a step back. "WAIT!" the blue haired girl yelled making the two angels stop and turn back. "Why?" the blue haired girl asked and the two angels looked at each other. "For one we doing even know your names" Dulio said "And we're not interested" Issei finished and the two turned away continuing their way home.

The two fallen angels looked at each other then glared back at the boys back. "Raynare did they really just reject both of us?" the blue haired girl asked the other who continued glaring. "Let's go Kalawarner, we'll get them another way" Raynare said and the two walked away, neither noticed the devil who had a smile on her face. _'I should tell President'_ Koneko thought as she headed back towards the school. Issei and Dulio looked back seeing the weren't being followed "Well looks like we are clear, neither the fallen angels or the devil are following us" Issei said and Dulio nodded.

 **~o~O~o~**

Occult Research Clubroom

Koneko arrived back while Akeno was pouring some tea. "Koneko, do you have something already?" Rias asked the white small girl who sat down on the couch and began eating some biscuits that were in the bowl on the table. "Yeah, they were approached by two fallen angels who asked to go out with them" Koneko said seeing Rias's eyes narrow. "What did they say?" Rias asked then noticed a flash of amusement cross Koneko's eyes. "They both said no" Koneko said with a smile. Rias paused for a bit then let out a small laugh. "I'm betting they didn't take that too well" Rias said and Koneko nodded.

Rias leaned back into her chair _'If fallen angels are targeting them then they must have Sacred Gears like I thought. So they either want to recruit or kill them. I guess I need to work faster'_ Rias thought and looked back at Koneko who had finished all the biscuits. "Continue following them and report anything that happens. We need to find out what the fallen angels want with them" Rias spoke and Koneko nodded then left the room leaving only Akeno and Rias. "So, do you intend to reincarnate them if they are killed" Akeno asked Rias who smiled. "Yes, if it comes to that" Rias spoke grinning. "I can't act recklessly since fallen angels are involved, it all depends on Koneko's report" Rias said again and started drinking her tea.

 **~o~O~o~**

With Issei and Dulio

The two arrived back at their current house. "Take out?" Issei asked Dulio who nodded. After ordering out pizza which was delivered and started eating the two sat in the lounge. "So what do you think the fallen angels want with us?" Issei asked Dulio who nodded. "Well, they asked us out, but I'm betting they want to kill us" Dulio replied and Issei sighed. "And we are still being watched, by that small devil and the fallen angels, I wonder where they went before coming back" Issei spoke and continued eating. "Guess we can deal with all of this tomorrow. But we need to keep watch on the fallen angels, that is why we are here in the first place" Issei said standing up and headed towards his room. Dulio just nodded while he continued eating.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until The Next Chapter ~

* * *

New chapter up, I decided to go with the majority where the training would be in flashbacks and I just jump straight to the school. So Dulio is introduced and they are both acting as brothers. I know in the anime Raynare asked out Issei so in this I decided to have both of them being asked out, thought it added something different.

Please review after you finish reading this. Also tell me if you want Issei and Dulio to help Rias with the Riser problem or not. It only takes a moment so please don't be lazy.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	4. Chapter 4 - Lost And Late

**A.N. [New Chapter. Please remember to Review once you have read the chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

Note:

" Talking "

' _Thoughts '_

 _ **( Ddraig speaking inside )**_ In Issei's mind

 **( Ddraig speaking out loud )**

 **White Wings**

 _ **Chapter 4 – Lost And Late**_

 _Previously on White Wings_

" _So what do you think the fallen angels want with us?" Issei asked Dulio who nodded. "Well, they asked us out, but I'm betting they want to kill us" Dulio replied and Issei sighed. "And we are still being watched, by that small devil and the fallen angels, I wonder where they went before coming back" Issei spoke and continued eating. "Guess we can deal with all of this tomorrow. But we need to keep watch on the fallen angels, that is why we are here in the first place" Issei said standing up and headed towards his room. Dulio just nodded while he continued eating._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Moring Before School

' _Where am I?'_ Issei thought as he sat up. _'Oh yeah, I'm back at Kuoh'_ he thought looking down to the side table where he had a clock. "6:40, better get up" Issei muttered as he stood up. He wasn't wearing a shirt just his boxers and walked out of the room going to the room opposite his. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ "Dulio you need to wake up" Issei said after knocking on Dulio's bedroom door. When he didn't get a reply Issei opened the door. There on the floor was Dulio with one of his legs still on the bed while the other on the floor, haft of the blanket covering him with him hugging a pillow. There were food packets on the floor and crumbs everywhere. _'Why am I not surprised'_ Issei thought as he walked into the room.

Issei looked at the sleeping Dulio and kicked him in the shoulder waking him up. "I'm up, I'm up" Dulio said looking around and then up to see a very amused Issei looking down at him. "Oh, why am I up?" Dulio asked Issei who just rolled his eyes. "We have school today genius, and if we don't go you know what Michael will do" Issei said walking out the room while Dulio just paled. "Right" he said standing up and more crumbs fell on the ground. Both angels took their showers in their different bathrooms then made their way to the kitchen. "It's 7:30 so after breakfast we can head straight to the school" Issei spoke as he put some slices of bread in the toaster. "Also, I need to go grocery shopping" Issei said looking at Dulio who just looked away whistling.

After having breakfast and getting dressed the two left the house and walked towards the school. Issei had his headphones on while he listened to classical music while Dulio was eating. They were each carrying an extra bag today since it was PE after lunch. _'We're still being followed. What do the devils want with us, they watched us last night as well?'_ Issei thought. After 15 minutes of walking the two arrived at the school gate. All the students were taking amongst themselves and when the two walked in they became the centre of attention once again. The pair made themselves comfortable near the trees at the courtyard taking a seat beneath them. Many of the students looked at the two and were about to approach them when they saw that their eyes were closed.

Further behind the pair were two male students glaring at their backs. They were known as the 'Perverted Duo' after getting that reputation from constantly peaking at the kendo girls while they were changing. "Look at those pretty boys, taking all the girls attention and they just got here" Motohama said raising his glasses at the pair. "How are we supposed to get a harem if none of the girls even look at us, as if Kiba wasn't bad enough now we have two more to worry about" Matsuda said as he picked up a rock that was on the ground. Matsuda used to be a sports star at his old school so he knew how to throw. Raising his hand he pulled it back ready to throw. _'Die pretty boys'_ he thought as he threw the rock towards the pair.

Issei and Dulio were sitting under the tree with their eyes closed. _'Something's coming towards us'_ Dulio thought as he raised his hand catching the object that was thrown at them. Opening his eyes looking down he noticed that it was a rock. Issei opened his eyes seeing Dulio looking at the rock. "So that's what was about to hit us" Issei said looking back the direction the rock came from. Behind the bush were two students he recognised were in his class. Issei turned back to Dulio who was looking at the rock. Dulio threw the rock backwards without even looking and it hit Matsuda on the head making him fall to the ground. Many of the students had seen the rock being thrown at the two, before they could warn them Dulio had caught it.

Koneko was behind one of the trees hiding and she saw what happened. _'Those reflexes were incredible. And the accuracy, these guys can't be human but I don't sense anything non-human from them'_ Koneko thought watching as Issei turned to face her. When their eyes caught Koneko jumped back. _'How did he know I was here?'_ she thought taking steps back away from her original spot. _'I should tell President as soon as possible'_ she thought. _**RING. RING.**_ The school bell rang.

 **~o~O~o~**

School

Class started and whispers about what happened earlier was already all around the school. Issei and Dulio took their seats waiting for the teacher to arrive. The 'Perverted Duo' came inside and one could see the large bump on Matsuda's head from where Dulio had landed the rock. The two glared at the angels but took their seats when Mr Taisho walked inside. Class started as normal while many of the female students glanced at the two angels trying to get their attention where Issei and Dulio just ignored them. _**RING. RING.**_ The bell signalling lunch rang, Dulio and Issei jumped out the window with their bags before they could get surrounded again making it just in time.

The pair stopped at one of the large trees at the side of the yard sitting below it. "Well I bet we are safe for a few minutes at least" Issei spoke looking around. Many of the students had already gone to the cafeteria to get food while others were at the field. "We're still being watched" Dulio commented and Issei nodded. "Yeah" he replied leaning against the tree. Dulio held out an open bag of chips to Issei "Want some?" Dulio asked and Issei nodded putting his hand in the packet and taking out a handful of chips. "Thanks" Issei thanked and began eating. Issei put his headphones back on and closed his eyes while Dulio just looked at the clouds in the sky.

"HELP US!" Issei and Dulio snapped out of their thought as two students the 'Perverted Duo' ran towards them, right on their tail were the kendo club girls holding the bokkens chasing after them. Issei and Dulio each raised one of their legs and successfully tripped both of the male students sending them tumbling forward and into each other. The kendo girls stopped seeing this. "Thank you" a girl with brown hair spoke to the pair who nodded then they looked at the 'Perverted Duo' who were now on the ground groaning in pain. "Bastards" Motohama muttered glaring at the two still underneath the tree. The kendo girls all bowed to Issei and Dulio then walked to the 'Perverted Duo' with their bokkens ready.

Issei and Dulio watched in amusement as the two got beaten from the wooden sticks. Once the girls were finished with their revenge they walked back to the angels and smiled down at them. "Thanks for the help, they were peeking on us again" a pink haired girl spoke with a slight blush and Issei nodded putting his headphones back on closing his eyes. "Sure" Dulio said and went back to looking at the sky and now eating a cupcake. The kendo girls just looked at the pair and sighed then walked back to the changing rooms where they were before.

 **~o~O~o~**

 _ **RING. RING.**_ Lunch ended making the two angels snap out of their thoughts once again and stand up. When the two made it back to the classroom they saw that it was only Mr Taisho standing there. "Oh, it's PE so you need to change into you sports uniforms then go to the field" Mr Taisho spoke to the pair who put their bags at their desk and took their sports bag then headed towards the changing room. When they got inside all the male students turned to face them all glaring. The two walked to some of the open lockers and took out their spots gear.

When they were finished they were wearing white shirts that hugged their bodies showing off their muscles that were underneath. Tracksuit pants reaching their ankles and white takkies. When the pair was finished they made their way to the sports field where the rest of the class was waiting. When they did arrive all of the girls squealed in excitement when they got to see what their bodies were like. All of the girls were blushing where the hatred from the boys increased. Mr Hiro the PE coach came out in sports gear and looked at all the students. "Ah, you must be the new boys, well you both seem to be in good shape" Mr Hiro said to Issei and Dulio who nodded.

"Alright, let's start with 5 laps around the field" Mr Hiro said to all the students and most of them groaned in annoyance. Dulio and Issei were already running side by side. _'Guess we can't use I normal speed or they will know something is wrong'_ Issei thought as they two ran slowly, well slowly for them which was in everyone else's opinion still pretty fast. The pair finished quickly stopping in front of the coach not even sweating or breathing hard. The other students were either finishing the first lap of halfway through the second. When everyone finished the others all sat down on the grass breathing hard and panting. Issei and Dulio was just sitting there watching them.

"Do you boys want to join the athletics team?" Mr Hiro asked and the two looked at one another. "Not really" Issei said and Dulio shook his head. "Too bad, you would make a good addition" Mr Hiro mumbled under his breath. After a few minutes Mr Hiro took out a soccer ball and threw it to one of the male students. "Alright, all the boys go play soccer while netball for the girls" Mr Hiro said as he passed a netball ball to one of the female students. Issei looked to Dulio who shrugged. All the male second year students were on the field since it was a joint class.

Both angels noticed the looks that they were getting from the male students. _'I bet they are going to try something'_ Issei thought looking at Dulio who saw it as well. _'Better be careful'_ Dulio thought as both angels took their positions. Mr Hiro stood at the side of the field and blew his whistle beginning the game. When the girls heard the whistle they stopped their game and decided to watch the soccer match, while in nearly all the classrooms in the school building students were gathered at the window watching at the sceptical happening below them.

45 minutes' past and Mr Hiro stood there in shock when the game finished. All of the male students were laying on the grass panting hard while Issei and Dulio just stood there not even sweating looking down at them. Dulio looked to Issei "What was to score, I lost track?" Dulio asked and Issei sighed. "27 to 0 in favour to our team" Issei spoke as he put his hands in his pockets. All the students had only one word on their mind after watching this, **'Amazing'**. "Well we should get changed, the bell will ring in a few minutes for the next lesson" Issei said to Dulio who nodded following after him.

 **~o~O~o~**

Nearly all the students from each year were talking about what happened during the PE lesson which also caught the attention of many of the sports teachers. Issei and Dulio were waiting in the class for all the other students since they had already finished changing. "Do you think we should tone it down next time?" Issei asked Dulio who just shrugged. "Probably" he muttered sighing as he continued eating. _'Where on earth does he keep all of his food'_ Issei thought as he sweatdropped at the sight. After a couple of minutes all the other students filed into the room chatting while most of the female students blushed when they looked at Dulio and Issei. _'Yup, definitely should have toned it down'_ Issei thought watching the attention that they were getting.

 **~o~O~o~**

After School

School finished and the pair walked out of the school building. _'Those fallen angels are following us again'_ Issei thought looking at Dulio who nodded. The pair walked down the road until they came to the park. _'It seems that there is no one else here, good'_ Issei thought as the two walked slightly slower. As the got closer to the fountain they felt a barrier being put up. _'Somethings coming'_ Dulio thought and at the last second the two jumped to the opposite sides as a lightspear flew between them hitting the tree in front. They turned around and came face to face with the same fallen angels from the day before.

The two fallen angels had their wings out. "How did you dodge that?" Raynare asked looking at the pair who just sighed. "It wasn't exactly difficult you know" Issei said seeing the angry expression on both of their faces. Both fallen angels started creating lightspears and threw them at the males which they all dodged jumping out of the way. "Hold still" Kalawarner said as she threw a lightspear at Dulio who just moved to the side making it hit the ground. After a few minutes of dodging the fallen angels were panting hard while Issei and Dulio just stood there. "Well that was interesting, so what do you want for dinner" Issei asked Dulio as the two started walking away back to their house.

"Where do you think you are going?" Raynare said standing up straight preparing to attack again. "Home" Issei replied "I'm hungry, how about burgers" Dulio added then turned to Issei who nodded. The pair started to walk away again when Raynare threw another lightspear at the pair, this time they didn't dodge making Raynare grin. As the lightspear was about to hit Issei it vanished into nothing. Raynare's and Kalawarner's eyes widened when this happened. "Are you finished, we have homework to do" Issei spoke to the pair who were standing in shock. When the two girls didn't say anything for a few minutes the boys turned away and headed towards their home.

When they came to the side of the barrier Dulio raised his hand shattering it. _'It seems that one of those devils couldn't get into the barrier'_ Issei thought as he sensed the same devil that had been following them for the past day who was currently hiding behind a tree. "Well let's head home" Issei said and the two continued walking. Koneko peered out from behind the tree _'How is it that I couldn't even touch the barrier where those two just shattered it easily. But everything about their aura is human but everything about their actions is far from it'_ Koneko thought as she walked forward until she came across the two fallen angels who were still standing there in shock. _'What the hell are those two?'_ Koneko thought as she followed after the pair again.

 **~o~O~o~**

The Next Morning

It was the third day of school and the two angels were walking past the same park from the day before. "Ouch" a soft voice caught both of their attention. They looked for the source of the noise and came across a young girl laying on the ground. "Are you alright?" Dulio asked as he crouched down holding his hand out. The girl looked up taking his hand as he helped her up. "Thank you" she said and her veil flew off her head from the wind. Dulio quickly caught it then handed it to the girl when he paused. The girl had blond hair which was flowing in the wind with emerald coloured eyes which looked so innocent. "Um… uh… this is yours" Dulio stuttered as he handed the girl her veil.

"Thank you again" the girl said as she put the veil back on. "Are you alright?" Dulio asked the girl who just shook her head. "Um… I'm lost, do you know where this church is?" the girl asked handing Dulio a piece of paper. _'What on earth is this'_ Dulio thought as he looked at the 'map'. It was nothing but a few lines without street names or directions, it was like a child's drawing. "Nope I don't know this, but maybe we can help you Ms…" Dulio paused waiting for the girl to answer. "Asia, Asia Argento" the girl spoke to Dulio who smiled. "Well Asia I'm Dulio Hyoudou, and this is my brother Issei" Dulio said pointing to Issei who just waved. "Hello" Asia said nervously to Issei who just smiled.

"Alright, let's find this church" Dulio said with a smile while Issei just sighed. _'This is not going to end well'_ Issei thought as he followed the two in front of him. After 10 minutes they stopped, Dulio looked down at the 'map' and then back to the building in front of them. "Why are we at a pet store?" Asia asked Dulio who just rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Don't worry we're almost there" Dulio said looking at the 'map' again then turned left. Another 15 minutes past and Issei just closed his eyes. "Um, we've past his place twice already" Asia said to Dulio as they looked at the pet store again. Dulio turned to Issei who just sighed and took the 'map' _'This would make him even more confused with his sense of direction'_ Issei thought looking around.

"There are two churches, the closest one in near the middle of town while there is an abandoned one at the outskirts, which one do you need to go to?" Issei asked Asia who turned to face him. "The abandoned one, some people are waiting there for me" Asia spoke and Issei raised an eyebrow along with Dulio. _'That abandoned church is where many of the fallen angels are gathering, what could this girl have to do with them'_ Issei thought as he put his headphones on. "Just follow me, we're going to be late for school anyway" Issei said and started walking towards the old church.

After 10 minutes of walking the trio made it to the abandoned church. _'There are a few exorcists here as well, what would they want with fallen angels'_ Issei thought looking at Asia who smiled at the two angels. "Thank you for all your help" she said as she started walking to the front doors. "Sure" Dulio said waving while Issei nodded and turned away. "Come, we have to get to school" Issei said and Dulio quickly followed after him. When the two were a distance away they stopped. "That girl has a Sacred Gear" Dulio said and Issei nodded. "Do you think she is involved with whatever the fallen are planning" Issei asked and Dulio frowned. "No she doesn't seem the type" he said and Issei sighed. "You just saying that because you think she is cute" Issei said and continued walking when Dulio blushed. "What are you talking about" he tried objected were Issei just smiled. _'She can't be involved, could she?'_ Dulio thought sadly.

 **~o~O~o~**

School Entrance

When the two finally made it to the school waiting outside were two students. _'More devils'_ Issei thought looking at the two. They were both third year students which they recognised to be the student council president and vice-president. "Why are you two late?" the girl with black hair cut reaching her shoulders in a bob with violet eyes. "Well you see… we were walking and we ran into this girl" Dulio started when Issei just pointed to Dulio "He got lost, I had to find him" Issei said and Dulio glared back at him, Issei then took out the 'map' that Asia was using and handed it to Sona who looked down at it. "That is the map he was using" Issei spoke and the two girls sweatdropped.

Sona looked at Dulio who was glaring at Issei who had his eyes closed. She then looked down at the map _'Anyone would get lost if they tried to follow this'_ she thought as she turned to the girl beside her. "Tsubaki, just give them a warning slip" Sona said as Tsubaki handed a slip of paper to her then she handed it to Issei. "Alright, I'll let it slide just this once because you are new students, but don't let it happen again. Am I clear" Sona said to the pair who nodded. "Yes" Dulio said sheepishly. "Now get to class before you disrupt everything" Sona said and the pair walked into the school building. _'So those are the two that Rias is interested in'_ Sona thought as she looked down at the 'map' again. _'Who on earth drew this'_ she thought as she handed it to Tsubaki who just smiled.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until The Next Chapter ~

* * *

New Chapter

In this chapter I wanted there to be a confrontation between the fallen angels and the two 'brothers' without anyone dying. Also Asia is being introduced in a similar manner to the canon but I think some of the change is quite funny. I also wanted to show their athletic skills slightly with the PE lesson and with the Perverted Duo getting properly introduced. Ddraig will be speaking more later on but I need him quite for a while.

I read the reviews and have decided to follow the majority where Issei and Dulio **DON'T** help with Riser, so don't expect that to happen. For the next chapter tell if you want Rias to approach the two so they can talk or how they should meet beside that. Also what should happen with Asia, if she should get rescued by the two, or if she should die, or become a devil like in the canon.

Remember to review and tell me your answers so I can write the next chapter. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	5. Chapter 5 - The Excommunicated Nun

**A.N. [New Chapter. Please remember to Review once you have read the chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

Note:

" Talking "

' _Thoughts '_

 _ **( Ddraig speaking inside )**_ In Issei's mind

 **( Ddraig speaking out loud )**

 **White Wings**

 _ **Chapter 5 – The Excommunicated Nun**_

 _Previously on White Wings_

 _After 10 minutes of walking the trio made it to the abandoned church. 'There are a few exorcists here as well, what would they want with fallen angels' Issei thought looking at Asia who smiled at the two angels. "Thank you for all your help" she said as she started walking to the front doors. "Sure" Dulio said waving while Issei nodded and turned away. "Come, we have to get to school" Issei said and Dulio quickly followed after him. When the two were a distance away they stopped. "That girl has a Sacred Gear" Dulio said and Issei nodded. "Do you think she is involved with whatever the fallen are planning" Issei asked and Dulio frowned. "No she doesn't seem the type" he said and Issei sighed. "You just saying that because you think she is cute" Issei said and continued walking when Dulio blushed. "What are you talking about" he tried objected were Issei just smiled. 'She can't be involved, could she?' Dulio thought sadly._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

School

Issei and Dulio sat in class when it finally calmed down after their late entrance. _'Could Asia really be involved with the fallen angels, she doesn't seem like the type of girl that would do something like that'_ Dulio thought as he looked out the window. Issei was resting his chin on his hands _'Asia Argento, I know that name from somewhere, I'll speak to Michael when we get back home'_ Issei thought as he was pulled out of his thoughts when the school bell rang. It was already lunch when the two jumped out the window as usual making their way back to tree they relaxed beneath the day before.

 **~o~O~o~**

Occult Research Clubroom

During the break all the devils in Rias's peerage gathered in the clubroom. Once everyone was seated Akeno started to pour out the tea. "Koneko, can you give your report please" Rias asked Koneko who was eating some biscuits. "The Hyoudou brothers were confronted by two fallen angels, I didn't see the fight but when they left both fallen angels were shocked" Koneko explained as she now went back to her food. "So you didn't sense anything abnormal about them?" Rias asked and Koneko shook her head. "No they are human, but at the same time it doesn't seem possible because they have such reflexes and Issei Hyoudou actually noticed me when I was hiding my presence yesterday morning" Koneko explained.

"How did they react after they left the fallen angels?" Akeno asked making Koneko pause as she was about to take a bite. "They acted normally, they didn't freak out like someone normally would, they just went back to deciding what to have for dinner" Koneko said as she put the biscuit in her mouth. "They are human but they have Sacred Gears, if I am correct about that" Rias said but muttered the last part. _'How am I going to approach this'_ Rias thought as she looked at everyone. "Just continue watching them, I'm betting the fallen angels will try contact them again" Rias said and Koneko nodded leaving the room as the bell rang again.

 **~o~O~o~**

After School

Issei and Dulio were walking home in silence while Issei listened to his music and Dulio eating a chocolate bar. _'The fallen angels aren't following us, only that devil again'_ Issei thought as they reached their house. The two passed the barrier and walked inside, the barrier would make sure that their conversation couldn't be heard and no devils could pass it. Putting their bags in their rooms and getting changed the two came back to the lounge. "I want to ask Michael about Asia Argento, I feel like I have heard that name before" Issei said as he created a magic circle beneath himself. "Alright, I'll decide on dinner" Dulio said with a smile making Issei sigh as he left through the magic circle.

 **~o~O~o~**

Heaven

Issei arrived at the entrance to the main building, he was now dressed in the normal white clothing that the angels wore in heaven. Making his way to the elevator he went up to the Zebel where he knew that the Seraphs were. Arriving at the level the four seraphs were sitting around the table when Issei walked in. "Ah Issei, how was school?" Gabriel asked as she stood up and gave Issei a hug which he returned. "It was… interesting, but that's not why I came here" Issei said looking over to Michael who nodded "Yes, then what do you wish to speak of" he said and Issei sighed.

"Dulio and I met a nun called Asia Argento, I've heard that name before but can't remember from where, we escorted her to the church where the fallen angels are gathering so we don't know if she is involved with them or not" Issei said then he saw Michael's expression frown for a moment. "Yes I remember Asia Argento, she is an excommunicated nun, she was forced to leave the church" Michael said confusing Issei. "What did she do?" he asked and Michael sighed. "She healed a devil" he said and Issei's eyes widened. "The leader of the church where she was labelled her as a witch, even if we could intervene then there would be a lot of talk which could make people leave the faith, so we had leave it be" he said and Issei frowned slightly.

"But besides that did she do anything else that would make her want to work with the fallen angels?" Issei asked and Michael shook his head. "She has been a strong believer ever since she was born, even now after being excommunicated she is still a believer" Michael said and Issei released a breath that he was holding. "So what would the fallen angels want with her?" Issei asked and Michael put his hand under his chin. "If I remember correctly she had a special Sacred Gear, it's called Twilight Healing which is how she was able to heal a devil" Michael said and Issei nodded.

"So the fallen angels must want her for her Sacred Gear, that could be dangerous" Issei muttered the last part then looked over to Gabriel. "What do you want me to do without causing problems with the fallen angels?" Issei asked when Michael stood up. "Remember when I told you that there were fallen angels gathering in Kuoh, but it wasn't under Azazel's orders so this group isn't part of the Grigori" Michael said seeing Issei's face harden slightly. "So if conflict occurs between us and the fallen angels concerned then this won't be a cause for war" Issei asked and Michael nodded his head. "That is true, but Azazel did say he wanted the fallen angels alive for questioning" he said and Issei nodded. "Thank you, I should get going" and Issei left in a magic circle.

 **~o~O~o~**

With Issei and Dulio

Issei made it back from heaven arriving in the lounge. Sitting on the couch was Dulio holding a large bucket filled with chicken "Care to explain" Issei said crossing his arms, Dulio looked up quickly and began choking on the piece of food in his mouth. After a few minutes and a sip of water later Dulio turned back to Issei. "Well I was hungry and you didn't say what you wanted, so I got chicken and chips, yours is still in the kitchen" Dulio said as he started eating again. "Alright" Issei sighed walking to the kitchen getting his food then going back to the lounge.

"So what did Michael say about Asia?" Dulio asked and Issei looked up at him. "It seems that Asia was excommunicated from the church for healing a devil, she does have a sacred gear so that could be the reason why the fallen angels are interested in her" Issei said and Dulio's eyes widened. "So you don't think she knows what they really want with her" he asked and Issei shook his head. "Those fallen angels aren't under Azazel's orders so it doesn't involve the Grigori, so anything that happens to them isn't going to be an act of war" Issei said and Dulio nodded. "Well I guess tomorrow we can deal with all that stuff" Dulio said as he continued eating.

 **~o~O~o~**

The Next Morning

It was now Saturday and the two were walking around the town looking for any more clues when they came across an abandoned warehouse. "It seems that there was a stray devil here" Issei said as he looked down at the burn marks on the ground. "Yeah not anymore" Dulio said and the two continued on their way. _'Those fallen angels are watching us again'_ Dulio thought annoyed as he sensed the two fallen angels from before.

After a few more hours the two came back to the park where they saw Asia sitting down on the bench facing the fountain "Asia" Dulio said as he walked up to her and she looked up facing him. "Oh Dulio, Issei, I didn't know you would be here" Asia said with a smile. "Yeah we were just walking around, so what are you doing here?" Dulio asked as he sat down next to Asia while Issei just leaned against the fountain side watching them. "Well I was told that I could go outside today, plus the sun felt very welcoming" Asia said with a smile but the two angels could see that it was slightly forced.

"Oh well that's good" Dulio said with a smile. The three sat in silence for a few moments "OUCH!" all three looked to the side to see a young boy laying on the ground with a bleeding knee. Asia quickly stood up and ran to him as he started to cry. "There, there, let me fix this" Asia said as she raised her hands, the rings on her fingers began to glow green and she placed it on the boys knee. Issei and Dulio watched at the wound began to heal itself _'So that's the power of Twilight Healing'_ Issei thought as he turned to Dulio who had an impressed look on his face. _'Incredible'_ Dulio thought as he watched the wound heal completely.

When the injury was gone the boy looked up at Asia "It's gone" he said looking down at his now unharmed knee. "Thank you miss" he said as he ran back to his mother who was standing there in shock after seeing this. When the two left Asia turned to face Issei and Dulio with a nervous face, Dulio decided to fake ignorance "How did you do that?" Dulio asked Asia who looked down at her hands. "Ever since I was small I have been able to heal people, it must be a gift from God" she said as she put her hands together in a silent prayer. _'So that is the power the fallen angels want'_ Issei thought as he looked down at the rings.

"That is an amazing gift" Issei said and Asia nodded. "Yes it is" she said with a sad smile "Are you alright?" Dulio asked and Asia nodded. "I know how about we hang out today" Dulio said with a smile, Issei was about to object when "Alright" Asia interrupted before he could finish _'I knew that he would do something like this, I just knew it'_ Issei thought as he followed behind the two. _'Those fallen angels are still following us, can't we get a break from them'_ he thought as he continued to listen to his music. The three went to many different shops where Dulio got Asia a stuffed animal toy when they made their way back to the park.

 **~o~O~o~**

Sundown

"I had a really fun day" Asia said looking at the two where Dulio smiled and Issei just nodded. "Yeah it was, we're friends after all" Dulio said and Asia's eyes widened. "Friends, I've never had any friends" she said then smiled while nodding. _'Somethings coming'_ Issei thought as he jumped out of the way just as a lightspear hit the ground where he just stood. "Tch, missed" a female voice said, it was the black haired girl from before. "Lady Raynare, why did you do that?" Asia asked as she ran up to Issei to see if he was alright. "It's time for you to come back" she said as she watched the two angels. "Alright" Asia muttered then turned to face the two.

"Well it looks like I need to be going, I had a great time" she said with a bow then turned back to the fallen angel. "What are you going to do with her?" Dulio asked as he grabbed Asia by the arm and pulled her behind him to protect her. "That isn't any of your business human" Raynare said as she revealed her black feathered wings. "Now get over here Asia, unless you want something to happen to your friends here" Raynare threatened with a smug look. "Not going to happen" Dulio said took a step forward. "Fine" she said as she created a lightspear and threw it at Dulio. Asia quickly covered her eyes so she would see anything. Before the spear his Dulio Issei had kicked it out of the way sending it to the other side of the park.

Issei slowly turned to face Raynare "You do realise that if you had successfully injured Dulio and the spear went through him then it would have hit Asia right" Issei said watching as Raynare's face had some realisation then turned to a scowl. Asia quickly ran out from behind Dulio and to Raynare with tears in her eyes. "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt them" Asia pleaded to Raynare who just smiled. "I won't now come here" she said and Asia walked to Raynare's side. "WAIT!" Dulio yelled as he took a step forward but before he could reach her Asia and Raynare disappeared. _'Their heading towards the abandoned church'_ Dulio thought as he turned to Issei who was walking away.

"Issei" Dulio started when he was cut off by Issei "Don't worry, we'll save your girlfriend" he said with a smug smile on his face. Dulio's cheeks went red as he ran after "I have no idea what you are talking about, she's just a friend that happens to be a girl" Dulio tried to protest when Issei just snorted "Keep telling yourself that" Issei said as the two walked back to their current house. When it got dark the two got dressed and headed towards the old church with Issei directing them. "Remember what Michael said, Azazel wants the fallen angels alive, but I'm not sure about the exorcists that are there as well" Issei said as the two ran up the stairs. "It depends on the situation" Dulio said as they reached the entrance for the church. "Ready" Issei said and Dulio nodded. "Yeah" he replied.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

New Chapter

I decided to have Asia come in more here, along with the devils becoming aware that Issei and Dulio know about the supernatural, it should be obvious when they didn't react to seeing fallen angels, it's implied. For the next chapter it is going to be the fight that happened in the church along with how Asia is going to be rescued, I followed some of the canon in this.

Please Review and tell me what you want to happen to Asia, should she stay human, become an angel, become a devil, or stay dead. If she should be rescued before her Sacred Gear is taken or after. It depends on the majority to what would happen. Also if Rias and her peerage should find out that Issei and Dulio are angels in the next chapter.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	6. Chapter 6 - The Rescue & Revival

**A.N. [New Chapter. Please remember to Review once you have read the chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

Note:

" Talking "

' _Thoughts '_

 _ **( Ddraig speaking inside )**_ In Issei's mind

 **( Ddraig speaking out loud )**

 **White Wings**

 _ **Chapter 6 – The Rescue & Revival**_

 _Previously on White Wings_

" _Issei" Dulio started when he was cut off by Issei "Don't worry, we'll save your girlfriend" he said with a smug smile on his face. Dulio's cheeks went red as he ran after "I have no idea what you are talking about, she's just a friend that happens to be a girl" Dulio tried to protest when Issei just snorted "Keep telling yourself that" Issei said as the two walked back to their current house. When it got dark the two got dressed and headed towards the old church with Issei directing them. "Remember what Michael said, Azazel wants the fallen angels alive, but I'm not sure about the exorcists that are there as well" Issei said as the two ran up the stairs. "It depends on the situation" Dulio said as they reached the entrance for the church. "Ready" Issei said and Dulio nodded. "Yeah" he replied._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Abandoned Church

 _ **BOOM**_. The doors to the abandoned church smashed open sending the doors off the hinges and into the room. "You didn't have to destroy the doors you know" Issei said to Dulio who was still holding his fist out. "Right" he said making Issei sigh. _'Always takes the easy way out'_ he thought as the two walked inside. "There are about four fallen angels below us" Issei said as the two walked past the chairs. _**BANG. BANG.**_ Issei and Dulio dodged the two bullets that went flying past them. "Eh, you dodged" there was a man that was behind the table who now stood up. He had white hair and red eyes while was currently looking at the two with a disturbing smile on his face.

"We already knew that you were there" Issei said looking at the man. "I remember that face, that's Freed Sellzen that excommunicated crazy priest" Dulio said as he looked at the priest sitting on the table now. "Oh so you have heard of me, how wonderful, I don't have to give you the name of the man who killed you" Freed said as he ran forward readying he light sword swinging it at the two. "We don't have time for this" Dulio said as he punched Freed in the face sending him into the wall successfully knocking him out. "Well that was anticlimactic" Issei said noticing there was light coming from the floor.

Kicking away the table covering the light they saw that it was a door. "She must be down there" Dulio said as he opened the door and began walking down the stairs. "What about him?" Issei asked using his thumb to point at Freed, "He seems comfortable" Dulio said as he continued on the way. The two ran down the stairs until they came to what looked like another hall. There were about 40 exorcists gathered at the front, four fallen angels at the back, and Asia was currently hanging on a cross being held up by chains.

"ASIA!" Dulio yelled making everyone in the room turn to face them. Dulio ran forward towards Asia "STOP THEM!" one of the fallen angels yelled. All the exorcists ran at Dulio who brought out his spear knocking some of them back. "Are you going to help?" Dulio asked Issei who was looking at the scene. "Fine, I'll deal with them you get the girl" Issei said brining out his two swords and began slashing at all the exorcists. Dulio put the end of the spear in the ground then using the momentum pushed forward so he flew over the exorcists then used the others heads as stepping stones until he came to the end where the stairs were.

"What the fuck" the male fallen angel said watching as how the two moved. The fallen angels created lightspears and threw them at Dulio who just used his spear to knock them out of the way. Swinging the spear forward he knocked the fallen angel with blonde hair backwards into the wall. "Hey I remember you two, you asked me and my brother out a few days ago" Dulio said looking at Kalawarner and Raynare. "HEY ARE YOU GOING TO GET HER OR WHAT!" Issei yelled at them. When they turned to face him he was the only one standing with all the exorcists either unconscious or dead on the floor with blood on his sword.

"Right" Dulio said. "It's too late anyway" Raynare said with a smile. "What do you mean?" Issei said as he hit one of the exorcists again as he was about to regain consciousness. "Look" Raynare said holding out her hands, on both her middle fingers were two silver rings. "You already removed her sacred gear" Issei said with wide eyes. "But because you made it this far I guess you can have her back before she dies" Raynare said releasing the chains and Asia fell into Dulio's hands. "Asia" Dulio said giving her a small shake.

"Dulio, Issei, you came" Asia's whispered as her emerald eyes opened to see Dulio looking down at her and Issei further at the side. "Of course I came silly, we're friends after all" Dulio said as he picked Asia up. "I think we are finished here" Raynare said with a smirk. Dulio's eyes were covered by his blonde hair. "Issei take Asia, I'll deal with these guys" Dulio said handing Asia's body to Issei who had wide eyes but nodded. "Come on girl hold on" Issei said as he ran out the room kicking a few more exorcists on the way.

 **~o~O~o~**

With Dulio & Fallen Angels

Once Issei left Dulio turned back to the fallen angles who were grinning. "What do you think you can do, you are only a human, besides those skills you showed just now you are nothing" Kalawarner said with a smile. "Who ever said I was human" Dulio said as he released some of his holy energy. The wave was so strong it shook the ground making the fallen angels take a step back. All around Dulio cracks began to form below him on the ground. The fallen angels had wide eyes as they saw Dulio get surrounded by a golden light of pure holy energy.

"No... you can't be" Raynare said as Dulio raised his head. "You just angered the wrong person" he said running forward delivering a kick to Kalawarner's face ending her backwards with a broken nose. "Now I'm not allowed to kill you" Dulio said as he turned around revealing one pair of wings. "Because of orders" he continued showing two more pairs of wings. "But I will make you pay for doing that to Asia" he said revealing the last two pairs of wings showing all 10 now. Dulio raised his spear "Come forth Zenith Tempest" Dulio said and spear which began to transform

The metal pole began to turn gold with white ruin marking glowing along the sides. The blade grew longer splitting into two while the base turned silver which also had ruin markings on them. At the base six jewels appeared. "You have a Longinus" Raynare stuttered looking at the spear which was radiating holy energy. "Yes" Dulio said swinging the spear creating a huge wind the pushed all the fallen angels backwards.

They created lightspears and threw them at Dulio who just began spinning his spear around like a windmill knocking away all the lightspears and he stopped. "You are going to have to do better than that" Dulio said swinging the spear down sending lightning towards them which cut through the earth and wall behind them. "We need to get out of here" Kalawarner said and the four brought out their wings and began flying towards the exit when Dulio raised his spear so the blade faced the ceiling then downwards ending bolts of lightning to each of the fallen angels making them land on the ground.

"You think that you can just run after what you have done" Dulio said as he walked towards the four dragging the blade along the ground. "Think again" from where the blade made contact the ground started to freeze, it touched two of the fallen angels encasing them in blocks of ice with only their heads showing since they had to be kept alive. Raynare and Dohnaseek who were able to fly up just in time. "So this is the power of Zenith Tempest" Dohnaseek said in fear as he looked at his two frozen comrades.

"Wait. Dulio. Oh my GOD! You're Dulio Gesualdo" Raynare said looking at Dulio who smirked. "Now do you understand?" Dulio said raising the spear again sending a fireball to Dohnaseek sending him into the wall which then the earth wrapped around him creating a cage. "Now it's your turn" Dulio said to Raynare who was backing away. "No please, here you can have the rings back" she said desperately taking off the two rings throwing them to Dulio who caught them. "Thank you" he said seeing her sigh in relief, "But that won't change anything" he said punching her in the face… hard.

 **~o~O~o~**

Church Hall

Back upstairs Issei placed Asia on one of the church benches. "It seems that Sellzen got out before I got here" Issei muttered seeing the hold in the wall where Freed was originally unconscious but was now empty. Issei felt the rise in Dulio's power when the entire building shook. "Oh, looks like he released his Sacred Gear" Issei said with a smile. "He must be pissed. I just hope he remembers not to kill them" Issei muttered looking down at Asia who was breathing very softly.

The holy energy started to decrease when footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Dulio walked up now looking normal as his wings and spear were gone. "I take it you didn't kill them" Issei said and Dulio nodded. "No, even though they deserved it I didn't" he said as he sat down beside Asia. He took out the rings and placed them on Asia's chest. "So what do you want to do with her?" Issei asked Dulio. "I'll take her to Michael to see if he can save her before she dies, I want her to stay human if it is possible" he said creating a golden magic circle below him and Asia.

"Hey wait what about the _**Dulio disappeared**_ fallen… angels" Issei said sighing at the end. "You didn't even let me finish, now I have to handle four of them" he muttered standing up. Walking back down the stairs he saw two frozen fallen angels, one stuck on the wall, and the final one was currently unconscious but smoke was coming from her hair. _'Bet she got electrocuted, Dulio really doesn't hold back'_ Issei thought with a sweatdrop.

"A…are you go…going to he…help us" the blonde haired fallen angel shivered since she was covered in ice. "Well, I guess so" Issei said using his sword to shatter the ice and destroy the earth that was covering the male fallen angel. "Now don't try anything stupid or I'll get Dulio back here" Issei threatened as he walked over to Raynare pulling her to where the others are. Creating a large magic circle below them Issei teleported the group to heaven. "Also don't cause trouble" he said also bringing all the exorcists along with them.

Outside the Gremory peerage arrived at the church. "What happened here, there was that huge holy energy coming from here but it just disappeared" Rias said as they walked into the church. Koneko took some sniffs around when they group made it to the underground room. On the floor were some black feathers but there were also two white ones. "There was an angel here" Kiba said picking up the white feather which burnt him making him drop it. "Issei and Dulio Hyoudou scents are here" Koneko said making the groups eyes widen. "They are angels" Rias said with fear in her voice.

 **~o~O~o~**

Heaven

Dulio arrived at the Zebel where the Archangels were sitting. "Lady Gabriel I need help" Dulio said as he held Asia in his arms. "Is that Asia Argento?" she asked running so she was in front of Dulio. "Yes, she had her Sacred Gear removed, can you please save her" Dulio begged watching as Gabriel turned to Michael. "Do I have your permission to revive her soul" Gabriel asked and Michael nodded. "Only this once" Michael said. "Thank you" Dulio thanked and the three vanished so they could go help Asia.

"How is she?" Gabriel asked as Dulio placed Asia on the table. "She doesn't have much time left, I put her to sleep so she wouldn't be in any pain but I don't know how long she can last without her Sacred Gear" Dulio said slightly afraid. "Her soul needs leave her body before I can do anything, which means that she needs to die" Gabriel said making Dulio's eyes widen. "I know it sounds confusing but trust me" Gabriel said making Dulio nod.

The two watched as Asia took her last breath before her heart stopped. There was a light that came out of Asia's chest and floated upwards. "Is that her soul?" Dulio asked and Gabriel nodded. "Hand me her Sacred Gear" she said and Dulio handed her the two rings. Slowly Gabriel put hands over the soul closing it with the rings inside. "Please become one" Gabriel said and her hands started to glow green. When the light faded the two rings were glowing brightly and Gabriel placed them on Asia's chest. After a few moments they stated to move back into her body.

About 3 minutes' past until Asia's chest started to move again as her heart started. "It was a success" Gabriel said looking at Dulio who had tears running down his face. "Better not let Issei see those or you will be teased for a long time" Gabriel said watching Dulio wipe his face. "So, is she still human?" he asked and Gabriel nodded. "Yes, I was able to keep her human since her soul didn't leave her body for too long, if it did then she wouldn't have been able to be saved. You're lucky she had such a pure soul or there might have been a problem" Gabriel explained.

"She won't wake up for a few days, so she should stay here until she does wake. We will decide what to do with her one she is ready" Gabriel said looking down at the sleeping girl on the table. "It seems that Issei has arrived, I think you should go back and meet him, also Michael wants to speak with you about releasing Zenith Tempest" Gabriel said making Dulio pale slightly. _'Oh boy, I am in huge trouble'_ he thought and headed back to the Zebel.

 **~o~O~o~**

Issei arrived at the Zebel along with the fallen angels and the unconscious exorcists. "Michael, I have a delivery" Issei said as he bowed at the three Archangels in the room. "Where is Gabriel?" Issei asked as he stood up looking for the female angel. "She went with Dulio to deal with Asia Argento, she should be back once she is finished" Michael said as he walked forward. "So these are the rogue fallen angels?" he asked and Issei nodded. "Yeah, and those were the exorcists that helped with the ritual to remove the Sacred Gear" Issei explained as he walked over to Uriel and Raphael.

"Azazel will be very pleased with this. I'm not sure what to do with the exorcists right now but we can give them to the Vatican to deal with" Michael said looking at the occupants. "Raphael, you should also know I found your apprentice Freed Sellzen with them" Issei said making Raphael's eyes widen. "Oh no, I didn't think he would become that bad" Raphael said putting his head in his hands. "He's not dead so don't worry" Issei said with slight comfort.

After a few minutes Michael called Azazel who arrived looking down at the four fallen angels that were currently cuffed. "So these are the traitors" Azazel asked and Michael nodded. "Thank you for not killing them" Azazel said to Michael who just pointed to Issei. "Thank him, he was the one that brought them here" Michael said then Issei got a thanks from Azazel before the fallen angel leader left with his four subordinates. Michael then called one of the angel guards to send all the exorcists to the Vatican headquarters in Rome.

Dulio arrived at the Zebel while Michael was taking with the guard. "So is Asia going to make it?" Issei asked Dulio who just nodded with a smile. "Yeah she will, she'll be asleep for a few days but afterwards she will be back too normal, or at least I think she will" Dulio muttered the last part earning laughs from Issei and the other two Archangels. Michael once he was finished came to the table and smiled at Dulio. "Now Dulio. Would you please explain why you released Zenith Tempest without my permission" he asked and Dulio paled looking to Issei for help who just mouthed _'You're on your own'_ with a smile.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

New Chapter

I know many of you wanted Asia to become an angel but when I went over the storyline overall it would clash later on when the Excalibur's come in, so Asia is going to remain human [For now]. Alright I wanted there to be some comedy in this as well like with Freed getting KO in a matter of seconds or how Dulio just jumped on the exorcists heads. Also I know that Dulio's Sacred Gear isn't a spear instead this weird bubble thing so the spear is like a conductor for the Gears power.

So if you liked this chapter please tell me. If you think it was a good idea to keep Asia human while still having her Sacred Gear. Rias is going to confront them about being angels so how should they act to that. Also who I should add in Rias's peerage since she can't do a rating game without someone else, should it be an OC or someone from the school.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	7. Chapter 7 - Questions And Answers

**A.N. [New Chapter. Please remember to Review once you have read the chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

Note:

" Talking "

' _Thoughts '_

 _ **( Ddraig speaking inside )**_ In Issei's mind

 **( Ddraig speaking out loud )**

 **White Wings**

 _ **Chapter 7 – Questions and Answers**_

 _Previously on White Wings_

 _Outside the Gremory peerage arrived at the church. "What happened here, there was that huge holy energy coming from here but it just disappeared" Rias said as they walked into the church. Koneko took some sniffs around when they group made it to the underground room. On the floor were some black feathers but there were also two white ones. "There was an angel here" Kiba said picking up the white feather which burnt him making him drop it. "Issei and Dulio Hyoudou scents are here" Koneko said making the groups eyes widen. "They are angels" Rias said with fear in her voice._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Heaven [Zebel]

A day had passed since Issei and Dulio returned to heaven while Asia was still asleep as her body was trying to return to normal after everything it went through. It now being Sunday evening and at the Zebel the two Jokers along with their Kings were sitting down at the large table. At the head of the table sat Michael with Dulio to his left, Gabriel to his right with Issei to hers.

"I called you here to say that you need to go back down to Kuoh" Michael said looking to the two teenagers. "Why, the mission is over, isn't it?" Issei asked as he leaned forward slightly. "I received word from Azazel saying that when he talked to those fallen angels you captured they said that they were following someone else's orders thinking they came from him" Michael explained getting a groan from both Jokers. "Who did they get them from then?" Issei asked. "From Kokabiel, while he hasn't done anything too drastic Azazel thinks that there is something more going on" Michael explained getting a sigh from Issei. "Good luck" Dulio said with a grin to Issei who raised an eyebrow. "You're going too" Michael said making Dulio's grin falter while Issei got one of his own.

"But what about Asia, I can't just leave her" Dulio said as he leaned forward. "Don't worry about that, I'll watch over her and once she wakes up I'll let you know" Gabriel said in a soft voice as he looked at Dulio who slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Now go get ready, you have school tomorrow" Michael said with a smile making the other two groan… again. Both teenagers stood up and started making their way towards the sleeping quarters, since both stayed at the Zebel, when Gabriel ran forward and caught Issei's shirt making him turn to face her. "There is something we need to talk about" Gabriel said seeing the confusion in Issei's eyes. "Alright, I'll meet you at the Garden in a few minutes then" Issei said getting a nod from Gabriel who then released him allowing him to continue walking with Dulio. "What was that about?" Dulio asked making Issei shrug his shoulders "Not sure, but after we're packed I'm going to see her" Issei asked as he went to his own bedroom to pack.

 **~o~O~o~**

Garden of Eden

Gabriel was waiting in the Garden of Eden sitting down on the grass below one of the trees. Looking up she could see Issei walking towards her until he sat down beside her. "So what did you want to talk about?" Issei asked as he faced her. "I wanted to give you something" Gabriel said as her palm started to glow golden and once the light faded there was a necklace on it, it was very simple having a thin gold chain but hanging from it was a round jewel which glowed in a misty white. Gabriel took one of Issei's hands and placed the necklace on it watching as the jewel glowed brighter until it calmed slightly. "What is this?" Issei asked in a soft voice as he touched the jewel.

"I'm worried about you. Kokabiel is not someone to underestimate so if you ever have to fight him I want to know that you have some protection. That necklace will tell me if you are in trouble or hurt so I can come and help or it will take you somewhere safe" Gabriel explained as she looked down. "You didn't have to do this, you know how careful I am, it's Dulio who would need something like this" Issei said with a smile on his face but it vanished once he noticed Gabriel's face. "But I will accept it" as he said this Gabriel looked up and gave him a smile. "Thank you, I'd feel much better if you wore it" Gabriel said as he made Issei turn around so she could place the necklace on him as she leaned forward to clip it on.

"Thank you" Issei said once the necklace was on as he turned around to face her again. When he did, their faces were inches away from each other since Gabriel hadn't moved back once she placed the necklace on. The two looked into each other's eyes not moving as though time stood still. _'What's this feeling?'_ both angels thought at the same time as they moved only a little bit closer. "HEY ISSEI WHERE ARE YOU?! WE NEED TO LEAVE AND IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR DINNER!" Dulio's yelling snapped Issei and Gabriel out of the moment making them both move back slightly, both confused. Shaking his head Issei stood up looking down at Gabriel who didn't meet his eyes. "I… I guess I'll speak to you soon" Issei said with a little bit of nervousness and Gabriel nodded so Issei turned around so head towards the source of the yelling.

"ISSEI WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M HUNGRY!" Dulio yelled again not noticing the rock flying towards him until it hit him on the head making him fall to ground. "I'm right here, you don't need to be so loud" Issei said watching as Dulio twitched slightly before he got up and brushed the grass off his clothes. "Ouch... what did you hit me with?" Dulio asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "A rock, now come on let's go" Issei said as he walked towards the main building with Dulio muttering behind him. _'What was that with Gabriel, I've never felt something like that before?'_ Issei thought as the two entered the building going down to the ground floor.

 **~o~O~o~**

Kuoh [Temporary House]

Back at Kuoh in the house where the two stayed before, a golden magic circle appeared. "Let's get unpacked" Issei said as he stepped out of the circle when the light vanished. When he didn't get a reply, he turned and saw that Dulio wasn't with him "Dulio? Where did you go _**this**_ time?" Issei muttered the last part as he walked over to his bedroom dropping the bags on the bed. When he was about halfway finished unpacking he felt the holy aura return in the house so he walked to the lounge. There standing in the middle of the room was Dulio with both arms so full with boxes he seemed to be struggling with them. "Where did you run off to?" Issei asked as he grabbed some of the boxes in Dulio's arms. "I went to get some Chinese food" Dulio asked with a grin on his face. "I know but _**where**_ , we didn't order anything yet" Issei asked.

"Oh, I got distracted when using my own magic circle that I ended up in China, I was about to come here when I smelt something amazing so I followed it and found this food place, so I ordered a whole lot of it and _**then**_ came back here" Dulio said with a proud smile as he walked to the kitchen and came back holding a knife and fork. "I think you forgot something" Issei said with a sigh. "You're right, I forgot to get desert" Dulio said with a horrified look on his face. "No, you forgot your bags" Issei said as he walked back to his bedroom. "Oh" Dulio muttered before travelling back to heaven to get the bags he should have got the first time.

 **~o~O~o~**

The next morning Issei woke up _'Right, school'_ he thought as he got out of bed going to the bath room to relieve himself. When he finished, he went straight to Dulio's room noticing the door was open. _'Is he already awake?'_ Issei thought as he looked inside but Dulio wasn't there. "Okay" Issei muttered as he walked down the passage until he came to the kitchen grabbing himself a glass of water then to the lounge. There on the couch was Dulio asleep in the same clothes from the day before surrounded by the Chinese takeout boxes and some food still on his face. "Should have known" Issei muttered. "Wake up" Issei said as he poked Dulio who turned away while holding one of the takeout boxes. _'No choice then'_ he thought as he poured the rest of the water from the glass he was drinking from onto the angel on the couch.

"COLD!" Dulio yelled as he woke up with a start standing up while sending the boxes flying around. "Cold, cold, cold, cold" he continued saying as he pulled his shirt off as it was now wet then looked to the cause of the problem seeing an amused Issei. "Why?" Dulio said with confusion. "You fell asleep on the couch, and you smell of Chinese food" Issei said looking down at his now empty glass. "But you didn't have to dump water all over me" Dulio said as he sat back down. "Then you should learn to wake up" Issei said as he walked back to kitchen to put the glass in the sink. When he went to his own bathroom starting up the shower a familiar green circular glow appeared on his left hand.

"Ddraig" Issei said looking at the left hand. **(Hey partner)** Ddraig's voice sounded making Issei smile. "I take it you're fully recovered now?" Issei asked as he got into the shower. **(Yes, finally. So, what have I missed?)** Ddraig said making Issei chuckle lightly. "A lot actually. Well for one thing we're back in Kuoh along with Dulio, apparently Kokabiel is operating behind Azazel's back. Two actually tried to kill us. Then a nun got involved which ended up in a fight and we captured the fallen angels giving them to Azazel. But because of that I think the devils know what we are since Dulio released his Sacred Gear two nights ago to fight" Issei explained as the hot water washed down his body. **(Kokabiel… Oh I remember, he was a loud mouth during the Great War, wanted to continue fighting when the fallen angels retreated)** Ddraig said remembering the past while Issei got out of the shower and dried off.

"I bet that the devils are going to approach us today after school" Issei said as he went to his bedroom taking out his school uniform. **(School? Why are you at school?)** Ddraig asked and Issei could hear the confusion in the dragon's voice. "Michael told us to go, Kuoh is devil territory but it was a request from Azazel that we deal with the fallen angels here. Kokabiel hasn't done anything really big that could cause a war but from what we know about him he would want to" Issei explained as he buttoned up his shirt. **(It never is quiet around you)** Ddraig said making Issei chuckle. "If it was then you would be bored" he replied getting a laugh from the dragon **(True, very true)** Ddraig responded while Issei walked out of his room his bag over his shoulder.

When Issei passed Dulio's door he noticed it was closed with the sound of water running coming from Dulio's bathroom. _'I guess he's getting ready then'_ Issei thought as he walked into the lounge. The takeout boxes were still laying all over the place since they were scattered when Dulio woke up. "Why do I always end up cleaning his messes up" Issei muttered to himself as he started walking around picking up the boxes and the pieces of food that wasn't in the boxes. Once everything was cleaned up and Issei had got something to eat he sat down on the couch and took out his headphones so he could listen to some music while he waited for his 'brother' to finish getting ready.

After half an hour of waiting Dulio came into the lounge completely dressed, and no longer smelling of Chinese food. Issei opened his eyes to look at the other angel who had a roll in his mouth _'Where does he get all the food?'_ Issei thought with a sigh as he stood up. "You ready?" he asked and Dulio nodded. "The devils are probably going to want to see us, they most likely felt your holy power a few nights ago, and know we are angels. So, if they do come we need to be careful because any wrong move and we won't need Kokabiel to start a war" Issei explained looking to Dulio making sure he understood. "Don't worry so much, even if something happens we can deal with it" Dulio said walking towards the door. _'That's what I'm afraid of, when you 'deal' with something it is never subtle and we usually have to make a run for it'_ Issei thought remembering other times they worked together where most got more complicated because of Dulio's behaviour.

 **~o~O~o~**

Kuoh Academy [Student Council Room]

At the school both Rias and Sona along with their peerages were gathered in the Student Council Room. "Are you sure they are angels?" Sona asked to the redhead sitting beside her. "Yes, but I don't know how we missed it until now" Rias said with some worry in her voice. "I think I know who Dulio really is, but Issei I'm not certain. Perhaps we should ask them about it" Sona said making the others look at her with wide eyes. "You want to talk with them, angels, that could be dangerous" Rias said as she also had wide eyes. "True, but they haven't done anything since they came here until a few nights ago, I would also like to know what happened to the fallen angels that were in the abandoned church" Sona explained as she pushed her glasses up her nose. All devils stiffened in the room as they looked out the window which had a clear view of the front gates. There walking inside were the two angels in question. _'They aren't even hiding their presence anymore'_ Sona noted when both angels turned in their direction catching their eyes. "After school lets all gather in the ORC clubroom to have a talk with them" Sona said getting a nod from the others who were nervous.

 **~o~O~o~**

With Issei and Dulio

Walking into the school both angels were releasing some of their holy aura, just enough to tell the devils what they were but not how strong they were. When they passed the gate both felt eyes on them as they looked to the source and caught the eyes of the devils. "It seems they are watching us already" Issei said as he turned away to look at Dulio who was now focused on the muffin in his hand. "Where do you keep those?" Issei asked as Dulio faced him. "In a pocket dimension" Dulio explained with a grin making Issei sigh. "Those are supposed to be used for weapons and other important items, not food" Issei said as he continued walking to the school building. "But the food never goes off in there. I can keep it there for weeks and it will still taste the same… wait… food is important, so it's fine then" Dulio rambled until he came to a conclusion then noticed Issei was no longer beside him so he ran after.

 **~o~O~o~**

After School

 _ **RING. RING.**_ The final school bell rang when the door to the classroom opened and two female students walked inside. Akeno on the right with Tsubaki at the left as they made their way to the two angel's tables while being fawned on by the others students. Both angels could tell that the devils were nervous about being around them but they pushed through knowing they had a job to do. Once they did stop at the tables both angels looked up at them. "Excuse me, both of you have been asked to come to Occult Research Clubroom" Akeno said with a slight hint of fear which the two males picked up on. "We were expecting you" Issei said as he stood up grabbing his bag along with Dulio who nodded. "Lead the way" Issei said and the group of four headed out of the classroom hearing the whispers of the other students who had creative imaginations.

 **~o~O~o~**

Occult Research Clubroom

Sitting on one of the couches were both kings, they had sent their queens to get the angels knowing that they were the strongest in their peerage so if something were to happen they could try and handle it until help arrived, if it came to that. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ The door to the clubroom opened with Tsubaki coming in first "We brought them" she said as she walked over to Sona standing behind her while Akeno did the same with Rias. Issei and Dulio stood there looking around the room but kept on high alert as they were surrounded by devils. "Would you please take a seat" Rias asked as she pointed to the couch opposite them while Akeno moved away to start preparing some tea. They all sat in silence and the tension was thick in the air until it was broken by Sona.

"So, what are two angels doing in devil territory?" she asked as she lifted her glasses up her nose slightly. "Getting right to the point I see, we can't tell you specifics but our orders were to come here and observe some individuals" Issei said choosing his words carefully when he saw most of the devils stiffen "And before you jump to conclusions it's not any of you devils" Issei continued watching as some of them relaxed slightly. "So, you two aren't really brothers" Rias said. "No, but while we are here that is what we are going with, besides we are like brothers already" Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously while Dulio just nodded. "So, you must be Dulio Gesualdo then" Sona said as she looked to Dulio who seemed surprised. "Huh, you've heard of me?" he asked with some confusion as he got a nod from the two devils on the couch.

"The churches strongest exorcist and Michael's Joker" Sona explained getting a few surprised looks from the devils in their peerages. "Ah yeah, but I've only been an angel for 3 years, Issei's been one for a lot longer" Dulio explained getting a sigh from Issei. "So then Issei is your real name" Rias asked getting a nod from Issei "That's correct" Issei said when Akeno started pouring some tea for the others. Dulio picked up the cup and took a sip making his eyes light up. "This is wonderful" he said with amazement looking up to Akeno who nodded her thanks. "If Dulio is the Joker then I guess that makes you the Ace, am I right?" Sona asked looking to Issei who shook his head. "Nope, I'm Gabriel's Joker" when he said this all the devils in the room were shocked.

"Why would they send two angels so powerful here. Is the person you're watching that dangerous?" Rias asked with some fear in her voice. "That depends if he decides to act up" Dulio said as he continued focusing on the tea "He?" Rias asked making both angels pause for a moment. "I don't think you were supposed to tell them that" Issei said looking to Dulio who turned away trying to look innocent then back to the devils. "Yes, it's a he, but that's all we can tell you, though it was unintentional" Issei muttered the last part but Dulio caught it making him flinch slightly.

"So what happened to the fallen angels that were in the abandoned church. On Saturday night we felt the presence of them vanish along with your aura, I take it you were the ones who dealt with them?" Sona asked looking to the two on the opposite couch. "Oh. We didn't kill them if that's what you're wondering, we only captured them and they were sent back to Azazel, not sure what happened to them afterwards but that's not out problem" Dulio laughed after the last part making the devils sweatdrop while Issei lowered his head sighing. "We didn't come here to cause any trouble with the other factions, I know we should have informed you of our presence here earlier but we needed to keep hidden so we wouldn't attract the attention of the fallen angels" Issei started explaining. "Which didn't seem to work since they attacked us" Dulio added.

"Yes, you should have told us about you coming beforehand. This is devil territory and you coming here unannounced could have been seen as an act of war" Sona explained. "We aren't trying to start a war, in fact we are trying to prevent one from happening" Issei said as he leaned forward. _**Grumble**_ everyone looked to the source of the noise, Dulio's stomach. "Hehe" he laughed nervously. Issei lowered his head looking down at the floor as he sighed. "Another problem" he muttered looking to Dulio who just continued laughing until he stopped after seeing the look in Issei's eyes. "Sorry" Dulio whispered as he bowed his head slightly. "Well, is there anything else you wanted to talk to us about?" Issei asked turning to the devils. "How long do you intend to stay here in Kuoh?" Sona asked as she narrowed her eyes at the angels.

"That depends on the fallen angel" Issei admitted as he leaned back. "One last question, who released that enormous holy aura a few nights ago, at the abandoned church?" Rias asked looking at the two angels. Dulio stiffened but looked away with a guilty look on his face, while Issei turned to Dulio and raised an eyebrow at his actions. "That was him, he doesn't exactly know when to hold back" Issei explained as he turned back to the devils who sweatdropped at Dulio's reaction. "Sorry. It was a lot faster though" Dulio said with a laugh which stopped when Issei looked back at him. "Well I think we should get going. You don't need to worry about us, we won't cause you any trouble for you or the other devils" Issei said as he stood up along with Dulio whose stomach was still grumbling. "I think it would be best if we hide our holy aura again as to not attract attention" Issei said as he started suppressing his aura along with Dulio.

After a few minutes both angels gave off the aura of a human. "I forgot how uncomfortable doing that is" Dulio said as he stretched a little hearing the popping in his back. "What did you do?" Rias asked with a shocked face. "We just supressed our aura. It feels like you are being stuffed though" Issei explained as he muttered the last part as he also stretched. "Well, see you tomorrow then" he added as the two angels made it to the door with Issei going out first. Dulio turned around to face Akeno and smiled. "That tea was amazing, how did you make it. Did you add the…" Dulio started when Issei came back and grabbed him by the back of his shirt dragging him out behind him. "Not now" Issei said as he released Dulio and the two continued on their way.

 **~o~O~o~**

Back in the clubroom all the devils were silent until Rias decided to break it. "Well, that went a lot better than I expected" she said with a deep sigh of relief. "To think they are both Jokers, I knew when I heard Dulio's name but with Issei, that I didn't expect" Sona said as she also released a sigh. "I know, if they weren't angels then I would have loved to have Issei in my peerage" Rias admitted getting shocked looks from the other devils. "What, he's cute" Rias whispered as she leaned back into the couch. "I wonder who the fallen angel they are watching is" Sona said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm not sure, but they must be strong to need those two" Rias said with a sigh.

 **~o~O~o~**

Temporary House

"You know you need to learn how to control your stomach, it attracts a lot of attention" Issei said as he walked into the house with Dulio following behind him. "It's not my fault, it has a mind of its own" Dulio protested as he closed the door then started walking to the kitchen. "I need to tell Michael and Gabriel that we were contacted by the devils, also about you telling them that the fallen angel we are watching is a 'he'" Issei said and could hear Dulio drop something in the kitchen when he heard what Issei said. Walking into his bedroom Issei created a magic circle that went around his ear so he could contact Michael.

" _ **Issei, what's the problem. It's only been a day"**_ Michael's voice sounded from the magic circle.

"We spoke to the devils. They knew what we were because of Dulio releasing his Sacred Gear" Issei explained as he sat down on the bed.

" _ **I knew something like that would happen"**_ Michael's said sighing afterwards.

"They knew who Dulio was, being your Joker. They thought I was your Ace but I told them I was Gabriel's Joker before there were any more questions about that. They know we are watching the fallen angels but we didn't tell them who it was. Dulio accidently told them it was a _he_ but stopped speaking once he noticed his mistake. Also, Ddraig is fully recovered" Issei said as he lay down on the bed looking at the necklace that was around his neck as he touched the jem hanging from it.

" _ **At least there wasn't a violent confrontation since we don't want any fighting with the devils, things are already stressed enough with the conference coming up soon. I'm glad to know that Ddraig is recovered, I thought it would take longer but it's good that it didn't because if you have to fight Kokabiel then you may need to use your Sacred Gear"**_ Michael explained getting a nod from Issei… not that he could see.

"I know. I'm happy as well, it never felt the same without Ddraig around to talk to" Issei said with a smile on his face as he stood up.

" _ **Alright, thank you for telling me. Also, Azazel told me that Kokabiel was giving orders to kill any Sacred Gear users that were still human in Kuoh, I'm betting he didn't want the devils to revive anyone with a strong one in case of a fight, well that's Azazel's opinion anyway. By the way do you know what happened with Gabriel, she's been very quiet since you left"**_ Michael asked and Issei stiffened at his words.

"No, nothing at all, well I guess I'll talk to you if I find out anything else" Issei said quickly then made the magic circle vanish before Michael could reply. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Issei walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. "Michael isn't angry at you, just be careful with your words" Issei said getting a deep sigh of relief from Dulio. "Thank heaven" Dulio whispered as he leaned against the kitchen counter. After explaining the rest of Michael's message Dulio sighed. "This is become a lot more work" he muttered getting a nod from Issei in agreement. "Well now that the devils are aware of us we have a bit more freedom, but we need to be careful" Issei said as he walked out of the room.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

The next chapter is finished. I know it was a long wait, sorry about that. I was going to have Riser introduced in this chapter but I decided against it. The relationship between Issei and Gabriel is shown, they don't understand the feeling that they have between them but they will later on. I decided for Issei not to have a harem, it's just going to be Gabriel, he will have a lot of girls interested in him but he only likes Gabriel. Dulio will be paired with Asia [After she wakes up].

I'm still trying to decide what should happen in the next chapter, if Riser should come in next or should there be some more development around the characters. Please remember to review and tell me what you think, and sorry again for the wait.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


End file.
